Repent
by youdon'twantotoknow
Summary: Sequel to Atonement, His Regrets Book 2: Sasuke and Sakura lead a peaceful life.When an old foe returns and takes away from Sasuke that which he cares for most, will Sasuke have the strength to save them? Slight ShikaxIno, NejixTen, NaruxHina, KakaXAnko
1. Lots of Bad Things

**YALLO! I IS BACK!**

**Well, thanks to all my reviewers from the last story and whatnot.**

**Erm, this takes place 8 years in the future, Sasuke is 25 and Sakura is 24.**

**Enjoy**

**Ydwtk**

Repent

Chapter one

Lots of bad things!

**Eight years later.**

Sasuke and Sakura had 5 kids, Sanosuke (8), Sayuri (8), Obito (6), Kimiko (4) and Kaira (4 her and Kimiko are twins. a/n I feel so sorry for Sakura.). Sanosuke and Sayuri were dark, much like their father. Sayuri had inherited her mother's eyes and looks, and, like the rest of the girls, black hair with pink streaks. Sanosuke was tall, and inherited everything from his father, the hair, eyes, and looks. It was a joke that Sakura could use if Sanosuke wasn't behaving.

Obito and his sisters were a lot alike. Obito was hyper like his mother, and so were his sisters. Obito was friendly and idolized his older brother. Both Sanosuke and Sasuke twitched whenever he revered Sanosuke. He liked ramen, and called Naruto "uncle dobe", which pissed the Rokudaime off a lot and made Sakura crack up. Kaira and Kimiko were like the average schoolgirls, but then again, they were only four.

Obito had just joined the academy, and was doing fairly well. Sayuri and Sanosuke were at the top of their class. Sayuri was adored by the guys, but the head of her fanclub was none other than Kazenami (Uzamaki) Minato. Naruto changed his name but kept Uzamaki as sort of a second name. He named his son after his father, because he felt that this time around the Hokage's son should know his heritage.

Sanosuke also had a large fanclub, and he paid them no mind. His attention was on keeping the pervs of his sister's fanclub from getting anywhere near her. Sayuri would chuckle whenever he did so, and then she would smirk and go back to whatever she was doing.

On a different note, Sasuke had become head of ANBU. Itachi still wasn't dead, but Sasuke had a family. Sakura ran the hospital, and the medical corps for that matter.

During their marriage they had only had one real fight that hadn't resulted in them having sex (anymore than they normally do! It's a wonder they don't have more kids! a/n I know, I'm so evil) and that was because Sakura had to teach Sasuke medical ninjutsu. The only reason it didn't end up in sex was they were out in the middle of the training grounds.

Ino and Shikamaru got married, and had one daughter. They had their own daycare service which Shikamaru really did not enjoy, but he did it anyways. Tenten and Neji got married and had one son, who became one of Sanosuke's many rivals and Sayuri's many admirers. Neji became the head of the clan, because Hinata surrendered the position as soon as she could. Speaking of which, Hinata and Naruto now lead a peaceful life. Naruto was Hokage and Hinata worked at Shikamaru and Ino's daycare business.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had made him do all the paper work, AGAIN! Now the dobe was demanding that he come to his office.

Sasuke walked down the hall, his hands in the pockets of his black pants. He walked into the office, opening the door without asking.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto yelped. "I have a mission for you."

"Dobe, get someone else to do it." Sasuke growled.

"It might have something to do with Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"And? I have a family, if you forgot."

"Damn, I thought that would get your attention. Oh, well. You are the only one who can do it anyways. It's an s-ranked mission.

"Fine, what is it."

"I'll tell you, but for both of our sakes don't tell Sakura-chan." Sasuke flinched at the suffix.

_He's Hokage,_ Sasuke tried to calm his over protectiveness. "Get on with it."

"You have to… go to a whorehouse." Sasuke winced visibly.

"You need to pose as a drunken patron and purchase a specific girl for the night. Get _her_ drunk and do whatever you need to get the scroll from her. The scroll contains important pay- I mean documents. Like I said, don't tell Sakura-chan."

Sasuke was boiling. He was basically assigning Sasuke to cheat on his wife. "No. Way. In. Hell. Dobe."

"Fine. I am ORDERING you to do this mission. Do it or your fired."

"Then I guess I'm fired."

"NANI?!?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"I do have honor, you know, and sleeping with another woman just doesn't go along with that."

"I'll double your salary! And the reward to! I'll give you a lifetime supply of tomatoes! Just do the goddamn mission!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Then I will kick you out of the village for treason."

"You can't do that." Sasuke retorted.

"I am Hokage, of course I can. Do the goddamn mission teme!"

"Fine. I will do the assignment. But I will NOT sleep with that woman." And with that Sasuke turned on his heel and left.

One week later, Sasuke was waiting at the whorehouse, waiting for the prostitute to come on. _The next time I see Naruto, I will castrate him._ Sasuke thought as another pair of girls came on. Sasuke's jaw dropped. They were the two fangirls from Sakura's birthday party eight years before. Sasuke's pants tightened at the memory as they began to strip.

Sasuke glanced down at the picture of the whore he was waiting for. _Fuck no…_ he thought. One of the twins happened to be the whore he was looking for. They were dressed in their underwear now, and they were swinging their long black hair seductively.

The lights dimmed, and then the manager came back on. "Okay, place your bids and we'll be back!" the manager disappeared.

Sasuke downed his eighth shot that night and snarled. He placed his bid, making sure to bid so high that no one could afford to outbid him.

"And the winner is a mister Tosuke Okora!" said the manager a few minutes later. He was using Tosuke because everyone knew the name Uchiha, and he did not want his honor being impugned. Orochimaru had taken him to a whorehouse once, but Sasuke never EVER wanted to go back.

Sasuke downed his entire bottle and ordered another set. It took a lot of alcohol to get him drunk, but when he did… he flashed back to the first time he had been drunk. Sakura had told him that they had sex like 20 times. The thought amused him, and then he remembered that was the night he got Sakura pregnant with Obito. Or at least he thought it was that night. _No wonder he's so hyper…_

He went back to the room and almost gasped when he entered it. The girls were already naked. They pounced on him in the same manner as they had eight years before.

"Slow downz, pretty ladyz. I got some stuff for both of ya." He said, deliberately slurring his words. He handed them each a bottle of sake and downed one of his own.

"That's fine, Sasuke-kun." They both said seductively.

"Where you clothes, takin them off arz half the fun?" he said. He grabbed another bottle of sake from the case and downed it. He tossed it into a nearby wall.

"We'll put them back on, Sasuke-kun." They both walked off, swinging their hips seductively. They emerged with their clothes on. Very sluttish clothes, that is. (A/n not describing them. Think revealing nurses/maids outfit hybrid. Use your imagination.)

Sasuke poofed and made two clones, and then jumped back into the shadows, masking his chakra.

"Now you can have double the fun." The Sasuke clones said.

The clones led them to the bed, and Sasuke snuck out of the room. He could hear the moans of the women already, and didn't want to know what his clones were doing.

He searched every room where he didn't hear moans coming from, and he eventually found the scrolls. He went back to the room and found his clones asleep with the whores. His clones got up and walked over to him.

"They were horrible fucks," they both whispered. They disappeared and Sasuke winced at when he received the memories. _I WILL NEVER GO TO A WHOREHOUSE AGAIN!!!!_

Sasuke ran out of the building with all speed to Konoha. He promised to himself that he would spend time with his family this weekend, to repent for what he just did.

Sasuke yawned with relief. He made a week's journey in one night and was tired.

**Too tired for a round of sex with Sakura?** His inner said.

_Never too tired for that._ He smirked to himself.

He climbed through his bedroom window and found his Sakura waiting for him.

Sasuke closed the window and ran over to his wife. He kissed her fiercely. "I'm home." He said once they broke.

"Whad' ya do?" Sakura was slurring her words. She NEVER slurred her words.

"Are you drunk?"

"Goddamn it, I'm depressed! My fucking good-for-nothing-excuse-for-a-husband just spent a week at a fucking WHOREHOUSE!!!" she screamed.

"I spent a night, but I didn't do anything." Sasuke was screwed. He was definitely screwed. And so was Naruto. "How did you find out anyway?"

"You left the scroll next to your Sake bottle. Kimiko read it, but thank god she doesn't know what it means. She brought it to me." Sakura was no longer slurring her words, so she picked up her Sake bottle and attempted to take a large gulp, but Sasuke beat her to it. He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand.

"Where are the kids?" Sasuke said sternly.

"Is that all you care about? Your heirs?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped. "You know I love you. Now stop acting like this. I love my family and want to protect them, but where are the kids?"

"NO! You don't care! Stop lying! You only want me for your kids! " Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke hated seeing her tears. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "Shhhhh" he rocked her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered, but those three words carried all of his love, his care.

Sakura froze; it was as if he had never said those words to her before. She kissed him, and for once he let her take the lead, and he was calm and passionate, like never before.

"I love you too, Sasu-kun." She wanted to just stay there, in Sasuke's arms. "The kids are at Ino's. She promised to keep them there until you got back. On another note, Sayuri and Sanosuke have gotten it into their heads that they get their own room, so Kimiko and Kaira are bunking with Obito."

"Well, Naruto owes me a lifetime supply of tomatoes, a significant payday and raise in salary, so we'll get a room for everyone. I'll go get the kids now, you stay here." Sasuke smiled. He got up and changed from his ANBU outfit to his normal clothes. He kissed Sakura quickly and left.

He walked to Ino's house, and then snickered when he thought of how Ino would react to seeing him now. It was almost 3 in the morning, so he doubted either Ino or Shikamaru would be happy to se him. He foresaw a slap from Ino and a harsh scolding as well. He knocked on the door and side stepped to avoid Ino's hand as she opened the door.

"I've come for my kids."

"They're asleep. I should be too, but if it wasn't for you baka. Why are you here are you going to take your kids and leave the village?" Ino spat.

Sasuke snapped. His hand shot out and grabbed Ino's throat.

"Kage mane no jutsu." Sasuke couldn't move, and he was forced to drop Ino.

"Nara let me go." He growled. Said genius stood at the end of

"No."

Sasuke immediately broke the jutsu and glared at Shikamaru. "I didn't come here for a one-sided fight."

"Sure seems like it."

"I-" Sasuke was cut off when another door opened. Sanosuke walked out, rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in his blue pajama pants and shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

"Dad?" he grunted.

"Come on, let's go home." Sasuke smiled warmheartedly at his son, completely forgetting his conflict with Ino. "Let's get you all home."

Sasuke walked over and placed his hand on his son's hair.

"You're upset, dad. What's wrong?" Sanosuke was too perceptive for his own good.

"I feel a little down, that's all. Go get Obito."

"Hn." Sanosuke walked back into his room and a loud thump could be heard.

"Sanosuke! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Obito!" Sasuke snapped, walking into the room. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Dad!" Obito ran over and hugged his father.

"Obito, we're going home. Get your bags packed and let's go. You can sleep all you want once you get home."

Sasuke turned and left the room. "Where are my daughters?"

"Upstairs. Kimiko and Kaira might still be awake; they keep saying that they aren't going to bed because the monsters are going to get them."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY? I HAVEN'T GOT A SINGLE FUCKING NIGHT OF SLEEP THIS ENTIRE FUCKING WEEK! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS FUCKING MONSTERS! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!!!!!" came a scream from upstairs. Sasuke twitched. That was his daughter alright.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Sayuri, your mother WILL know about that." He growled.

Kaira and Kimiko rushed over to him. "Daddy!" he dropped to one knee and hugged his daughters.

"Now, what's with the monsters?"

"They keep looking outside the window, I can see them. One got big red eyes; One of them has weird teeth," said Kaira.

"They dressed in black, oh and with pretty red clouds on them." said Kimiko

Sasuke froze. "We're leaving now. Get your clothes." Sasuke turned to the stairs "LAZY ASS! SOUND THE ALARM! IT'S AKATSUKI!"

"NANI??" screamed Ino.

Sasuke turned to help his daughters pack.

Obito and Sanosuke ran upstairs, their bags on their shoulders.

A minute later there were 5 Sasuke's and all of them were packed.

He picked up his children and their bags (which made Sanosuke glare at his father) and he left at full speed for the mansion.

When he got to their front door, he put his children down. "Go inside, quickly. Sanosuke, tell your mother 'its Itachi.' She'll know what it means."

"So one of those monsters is our uncle?" said Obito quietly.

"How did you know?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Uncle Dobe told us. He came over to pick up his son and Kaira and Kimiko begged him for a story. So he started blabbing on about your childhood. He started talking about you being emo because of your brother Itachi who had done something, but Auntie Ino cut him off, screaming "Sasuke would have our heads if you told them!"(Obito is doing his Ino impression) and Uncle Dobe replied "so what, he can't kill me, I'm Hokage!" and then they started yelling at each other about your mission. Daddy, what's a divorce?"

Sasuke was twitching. _ THAT. DOBE. IS. __**DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"I can't tell you right now. Now get inside and find mommy." He said.

Once they were all gone, Sasuke formed several hand seals. A purple wall appeared and surrounded the compound.

"No one leaves, no one enters."

**Okay, I just made Sasuke go through hell with his wife, and now he's paranoid about Itachi coming to get his kids.**

**What will Sasuke do?**

**Hmm, who should be kidnapped, Sakura, the kids, or the dobe?**

**Sasuke and Sakura: the dobe.**

**Well, they've made up their minds.**

**Vote and see who will be GONE for the majority of the story. Personally, my vote is in for Naruto, I just can't stand him.**

**R&R **

**Ydwtk**


	2. Lockdown!

**Yallo!**

**Um, nothing to say except that this is gonna be a short chapter.**

**I no own Naruto, and if I did, then Naruto would have no tongue.**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 2

Lockdown

Sasuke rushed inside and found his kids huddled by their mother.

"The barrier" Sakura said.

"I made it. No one gets in or out without me."

"What about food?" 

"There is enough in the basement for a month. If we really need something, then I'll go out and get it."

"What about work?"

"I'll explain the situation to Dobe." Obito chuckled at Sasuke's comment.

"That's nice. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, let's go into our room. Kids, stay here."

Sasuke and Sakura walked off into their room.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke-kun, why would Itachi possibly be here for? Is it the kids? Naruto?"

"Sakura, I don't know why Itachi is here, but for whatever reason, he is. I have to tell the dobe about this." _And there are some OTHER things I have to take care of with that damned loudmouth. WHO THE F (Sasuke sensors this in his mind) TOLD HIM TO TELL MY KIDS ABOUT ITACHI!? BOTH OF THOSE BASTARDS WILL __**DIE**_

"Um, Sasuke-kun, shouldn't you get going now?" Said Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke kissed his wife quickly and left the building, lowering the shield for just a moment.

Sakura had the feeling that she would never see him again. _Sasuke-kun… I love you. I always have and always will._

Sasuke could sense the paranoia in the air. Every shinobi in the village was on edge, at the news of Akatsuki.

"It's been nearly 17 years since they died, hasn't it, Sasuke." Said a voice from the shadows.

Sasuke growled. "17 years you shouldn't have been alive for, Itachi."

"I admit you've done well for yourself. 5 kids, impressive for your age, but still no where near good enough." Itachi mocked him. "I've more than 10 myself."

Sasuke snorted. "You arrogant bastard." Sasuke said.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "Really? I have actually _proven _myself, unlike someone who boasts to be greater than all others, but couldn't even lay a hand on-"

Itachi stopped mid sentence to avoid a wild slug from Sasuke. Sasuke followed through with his punch, using the momentum to crash into Itachi. With a poof, a log appeared in Itachi's place. Sasuke recovered and instinctively kicked out, smashing into Itachi's stomach. Another GODDAMN SUBSTITUTION!

"Are you not fast enough just to dodge my attacks, brother? Hn, you must be slipping in your old age." (A/n: Itachi's 30) Sasuke back flipped, landing on his feet, forming seals for his Chidori, but Itachi was gone.

Sasuke ran full speed for the Naruto.

Itachi snarled, rubbing his stomach. _Hn, that actually hurt._ He thought, trying to make it as if he had not been hurt at all, even though Sasuke's attacks were fueled with chakra in the same manner that Sasuke's wife used.

Itachi himself had no wives, for love and devotion were weaknesses. He had simple girls, most at least ten years younger than him, all completely devoted to him. He smirked. They would do anything for him, the fools.

Kisame sat above him in the tree where they had agreed to meet. "You're hurt." Kisame noticed. "Ya know, I think we should take his wife, just for kicks."

That gave Itachi an idea.

**The next morning**

The entire village was on red alert. Every shinobi was on constant vigilance, looking for signs of the Akatsuki. One would think that guys in red and black cloaks would be easy to see.

Ino's daycare service was moved to an underground shelter with all of the kids of shinobi families, and Shikamaru was working with Sasuke and Neji to coordinate the defenses of the village.

The academy had been closed down, and all the teachers had been moved to work with the shinobi.

The Hyuuga clan had been an undeniable asset to the village. Every clan member that could would either man the walls and strategic points of the village or work with the shinobi patrols. Their byakugan allowed them to be spread out and cover the entire village.

**2 days later**

"Sasuke, it's been nearly three days since you supposedly saw Itachi" said Neji. "Don't you think if he was going to make his move he would have done it by now?"

"Itachi will wait until we lower our guard, and then he will come to claim his objective."

"Which is Naruto-sama."

"Not necessarily. Knowing Itachi, he'll go after someone Naruto will give his life for, and then will make a trade and backstab you at the last second. So that makes-"

"Minato-san, Sakura-san, you, and Hinata-sama" finished Shikamaru. "Are foremost among those who Hokage-sama will lay his life down for. But it's likely he will do the same for every person in this village."

"Shikamaru's right. Double the guard on the your wife's daycare, and stay there yourself." Said Sasuke.

"Why there?"

"Itachi has a sick sense of humor. And anyway, has anyone seen Sakura lately?"

**CLIFFIE!!!!!!!! Oh I am so evil.**

**PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ( that was like over 1000 times I typed please) VOTE!**

**I need to know who you think should get kidnapped.**

**Right now it's **

**Naruto: 2**

**Sakura: 2**

**Kid(s): 1**

**I the person will get kidnapped next chapter.**

**On a different note, should I continue the spasmatistic character arguing? Should I make a fucking story about it?!**

**Sasuke: hn, I deserve my own story about how sexy I'm not and Itachi-sama is.**

**Ydwtk: okay Itachi, you come out. Sasuke is getting a blowjob, so there is no way he could be here. And no clone could act normal while his original is having a blowjob. And for the love of god, Itachi, UNLESS I CALL YOU, YOU ARE NOT TO  
LEAVE YOUR THREESOME ROOM WITH ZETSU AND SASORI!**

**Kisame: hey, wasn't I part of that.**

**Ydwtk: honestly Kisame, I think other than the fact that you have blue skin and sharp teeth, you are the most normal member of the Akatsuki, so you get to be straight with some person that I have to come up with.**

**Kisame: YAY!**

**Ydwtk: okay now go back to your corner.**

**Read and review**

**Please!**

**Ydwtk**


	3. Itachi's Idea in Action!

**I am so sorry this took so long to update. I was in a car crash and broke both my legs and yatta yatta yatta. My pathetic excuses. So I, right now, am sitting in the hospital.**

**Any how, I decided that 3 people, yes three, will get kidnapped. If you can't tell who at least two of them are by this first section, then I really thin you should stop reading this story. No offense intended. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 3

Itachi's idea in action.

Sakura was humming a tune and holding Sayuri, who was asleep, in her arms. Sayuri had come to her mother with a bad cold, which took Sakura no time to fix.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, stopping. It was night, and she was taking Sayuri to see her father before going back to the daycare. It looked like Sasuke had found her first.

"And what would make you think that I was him?" said a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Itachi." She spat. She sent chakra flowing to her feet so she would be able to get away quickly.

Itachi scoffed. "Do you really think you can outrun me?"

He appeared be hind her and knocked her out, making sure to catch both her and his niece before they hit the ground.

"Foolish little brother."

The ANBU bowed and left after he gave his report to Sasuke.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke screamed. No one had seen Sakura or Sayuri for hours now, and the ANBU black ops had found traces of Sakura at the village gate. Along side it was a piece of Itachi's cloak, cut neatly as if to mock him. No one but Sasuke could understand the message that it held.

_You couldn't save them again._

The message was playing through Sasuke's mind, toying with his emotions.

"Damn you Itachi. You just can't stop taking my family away from me."

Sasuke got up from his seat and found Neji, waiting outside his office.

"Hyuuga, get in here." Neji entered obediently.

"I'm going after Sakura." They both said at the same time.

"You're staying here, Hyuuga." Sasuke snarled.

"I'm not letting Sakura be put in danger by your actions! Not again! You forced this upon us! Everyone seems to have taken you back in with open arms, but I see you for what you really are! You are just going to go out there to hurt her more! She is the best thing that has happened to this village, and you are by far the worst! I wouldn't be surprised if you sacrificed Sakura just as a chance to get to Itachi! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you even cooperated with him to slaughter your clan! That-"

"Neji, what you just said could be considered as treason, stop now before _I _do something to you that I'll regret." Said Naruto darkly, entering the room. He, Shikamaru, Tenten (Neji gulped when he saw his wife standing in the doorway), Hinata, (Neji gulped again), Kakashi, Guy, and Lee standing in the doorway.

"Naruto, I'm going after Sakura, whether you say I can or not."

"You're not going to leave the village again, are you?" said Shikamaru. "Because if you do, I am NOT going to be part of your retrieval team."

"If I must." Sasuke replied. "Sakura means the world to me."

Neji scoffed. "You only care about your heirs and your revenge."

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Sasuke snapped, storming up to the marginally shorter man. "How the hell would you know anything about my life?! You have no idea what its like! Someday soon I hope someone comes and slaughters your entire clan! Then come to me with your pathetic excuses! You think just because you can see through walls, or as you normally do, someone's clothes" Naruto snickered and Tenten growled "that you know everything. Well you know what you fucking asshole: YOU DON'T!" Sasuke picked up Neji and slammed him up against the wall. His hands sparked with lightning, but Naruto tackled him, holding him back.

Sasuke could see that Neji's head was badly bleeding and his shirt had been burned through where Sasuke's hand had touched him. Sasuke tossed Naruto off of him with a casual movement of his arm. _Has the gap between us really widened that much? I know we haven't sparred in a while, but I still shouldn't be able to do that._ Sasuke looked down at his hand and gasped. The seal was going to level two. _Damn it, I can't control the seal!_

Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the room. He tossed away his shirt as his wings extended out of his back; he growled in slight pain and instinctively looked back.

His wings were not the normal duck/hand/bird hybrid, they were actual raven wings. Huge, gigantic raven wings. He looked down at his hands and saw that claws were longer and sharper than before. His skin was the same color and he could sense that everything else was the same.

He flew at full speed to his house. His kids were at Ino's so he didn't have to worry about them. He jumped through his window and grabbed his kusanagi and anything he would need.

"Dad?" Sasuke snapped his neck over to where he heard the voice.

"Is that you?" said Sanosuke.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed. "I never wanted you to see me like this. Is it just you?"

Sanosuke nodded. "The others are asleep. I hadn't heard from mom or Sayuri in a while, so I decided to see if they were here." Until now, Sanosuke's eyes had been closed up until now. He opened them, and Sasuke gasped.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke muttered. "Sanosuke, I want you to go back to the shelter and find Minato-kun. Stay with him and protect him. Gather your siblings as well. I'm counting on you."

Sasuke leapt into the night's air without another word.

Sanosuke raced back to the shelter as fast as he could. _Dad gave me a mission, and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let him down._

He got inside and immediately started searching for Minato. _Where is he?_

He went and found Shikamaru. "Oi, Shikamaru-sensei! Where's Minato?"

"I don't know the last thing I knew he was watching Sayuri leave to go to the hospital. Didn't he go with them?"

_Did uncle Itachi get them too?_ "I need to go see Hokage–sama. Minato isn't with my mom or Sayuri!"

"Alright. Let's go Sanosuke."

"Ya know Itachi; kidnapping the jinchuuriki's kid wasn't such a bad idea." Said Kisame, with two unconscious children slung over his shoulder.

"Hn." Itachi was carrying Sakura in his arms, but his mind was elsewhere.

"So, are ya gonna do anything to the kunoichi? If you won't, then I will." Snickered Kisame.

"Maybe."

"What about the kids? What're we gonna do with them. I mean, hopefully, _your_ kids won't try to do anything."

"They know an Uchiha when they see one, Kisame. If anyone's in danger, it's you." Itachi growled.

Kisame gulped. Kisame knew that Itachi's eldest son, Ken, was more than a match for many of the Akatsuki members, including him.

Ken was fifteen, but although he was powerful, he lacked the heart to do what was necessary. In fact, he was closer in personality to Sasuke than to Itachi.

Within a few hours, they had reached the Akatsuki base. Ken waited for them at the entrance.

Ken was tall; as nearly tall as his father. He had long shoulder length black hair and had a long topknot extending from his scalp. His features were dead; it seemed, devoid of emotion. His eyes were jet; he did not use the Sharingan nearly as much as Itachi did. He had a tattoo of flames running up from his collar to the sides of his face, framing it. He had three gold earrings on each ear; the moonlight made them shine with malevolence.

He wore an Akatsuki cloak, minus the clouds. The buttons were unbuttoned and it was tied around the waist with a simple belt on which was held a sword and some ninja equipment.

"Ken," Itachi said. _The one time I let her pick the name, she picks a retarded one. In retrospect, why _did_ I let her choose the name?_ "take these three and drain their chakra. stick them in holding. Bring them meals, and don't talk to them."

"Hn."

Sasuke raced through the forest, expanding his chakra as far as he could, search for his wife and daughter. At one point the had glimpsed their chakra, and he saw Minato's with them as well.

They had three hostages, and he was going up against the entire Akatsuki.

He pitied them.

**Wow… a weird chapter, no? the secrets out! Sayuri, Minato, and Sakura get kidnapped. Sasuke left the village (again) and is stuck in cursed seal form. Sanosuke has his Sharingan, and Neji is a total perverted asshole.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ydwtk **


	4. Hope Found, Hope Lost

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Okay, this chappie is nice and long. JUST DON'T KILL ME**

**Oh, and by the way, I have a new story up called ****Story of an Unbreakable Bond****. Just lettin' you know**

**Ydwtk**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 4: Hope Found, Hope Lost

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and drowsily. She was completely drained of chakra; she could barely move at all. She remembered Itachi kidnapping her. She looked over and found her daughter asleep on the floor. She was cuddled up by what looked to be Minato. _When did he get here? Did they kidnap him too?!_ She thought with urgency.

She crawled over and checked them both for pulses. They were alive, but were breathing shallowly.

With a great exertion of effort, she stood up and hobbled over to the door, or rather, where the only source of light was. She banged on it with all her might. She kept banging, and banging and banging…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke was getting desperate. He soared high over the trees, his near limitless chakra probing the ground below for any signs of Sakura's chakra. The trail was faint and getting fainter. Whenever he lost Sakura, he would panic and search for Minato's and Sayuri's chakras just to establish a location he had met Itachi on one occasion. But it was just a clone, which spawned more clones and had been dispatched with ease.

He felt a spike in not chakra, but emotion. It was Sakura's voice.

_Sasuke-kun! Help!_

He heard it in his head, and he tried with all of his might to find the source. He didn't give half a shit how he heard it, but he just knew that it was her. He could feel it.

He found the source. It was deep underground an active volcano. He focused his chakra and tried to send a message.

He soared down and landed on the rim of the volcano, looking like a vulture scouting for prey. In a way, that was exactly what he was doing.

He had no choice but to try and find a direct route to his target.

"Suiton, Baku Suishouha" Sasuke spat a great glob of water, cooling some of the lava. But he couldn't cool enough for him to get an opening. Even with his superhuman speed, there was nothing he could do.

He knew of one technique that he had developed, that would harness his cursed chakra and could, among many things, create a protective aura around him. Normally, that would drain most, if not all of his chakra. But now… he was not sure if he could, with the seal out of control. He also didn't understand why it was acting this way, but right now, he didn't give a damn.

He clapped his hands together as if he was praying to some higher power. A purple-ish aura surrounded him and he took the plunge.

Into a molten volcano.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Sakura!_

_Sakura!_

_SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sakura staggered out of her unconscious state at the sound of the voice in her head. Her hands were bleeding from all the pounding on the walls.

_What was that voice?_

**Maybe it was... oh, I don't know… Sasuke-kun?**

_HEY! I GOT RID OF YOU!_

**No, you got rid of that little perverted fiend-**

**Hey, who're you calling a fiend, Mr. Almighty jack-off-for-brains.**

Sakura pictured herself with an angel and a devil on her shoulders. _YUP! I'm insane. Anyhow, who was that voice? Don't tell me I have a masculine inner personality too!_

**I'm inclined to agree with Bruce-Almighty in this case. That couldn't be anyone BUT Sasuke-kun.**

_OKAY! I WANT YOU BOTH GONE!_

**Whatever. I'll be here whenever I'm needed. Note that that is not the same thing as being wanted, mind you.**

**Ditto.**

Sakura sighed in relief as her mind quieted.

_Sasuke-kun!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke plowed through the molten hot lava like a slug. He was getting no where at this rate.

Sasuke, when he had made the jutsu, decided he should place barriers on his power. _First barrier: Release! _Sasuke put his ring fingers down and his speed increased slightly. He began picking up speed as he was able to extend his chakra field to cover his wings so he could unfold them.

He kicked with all the power he could muster. And his wings also propelled him forward.

He didn't know exactly how far he had gone, but he knew he had a long ways to go.

_Second barrier: Release! _Sasuke put his middle finger down and he began to soar through the lava. He knew this was as far as he could go on this for now. He had made it to the third once, and had completely decimated a part of the forest. His strength in that form would probably match Sakura's at full strength, and then some.

He knew he would only use that against Itachi, and maybe if he had to quell the kyuubi, but he swore not to use it unless he needed to.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke managed to hit the bottom. This would probably be the tricky part. He had to get into the ground without flooding any tunnels there might be. He placed his hands on the stone and folded his wings. Focusing his chakra around him, to block the lava from getting in, he made what was akin to a dome, expelling all lava from around him. He pushed through; making the smallest hole he could for him to get through.

There was one problem with this; if there was lava under him he was screwed.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ken walked down the hall, balancing three small plates of food and some water on one arm while the other kept a hand on his katana. Just in case.

He opened the door and barley avoided stepping on his aunt.

"Lunch." He mumbled

Sakura got up and moved out of his way. He noticed the trails of blood she was leaving as she moved away. He was 15, so he knew about girls. In fact, he had had a very many girlfriends, thanks to his Uchiha genes.

"You're bleeding, Sakura-san." He said. He didn't care if she WAS his aunt, he couldn't think of her that way.

"Yes, I am aware of that." She snapped. "So who are you?"

"Ken. Uchiha Ken." He grumbled.

"Itachi's, I presume?"

"No comment." He dismissed her question. "Show me your hands."

She held out her hands involuntarily. "What, are you checking to see if there's still a pulse?"

"No, I can tell that by your sarcastic response." He put the food down beside him and examined her hands. He formed a seal and began healing them.

"You're a medic?" said Sakura incredulously.

"The Akatsuki needs a medic. So I'm here." He finished healing the wounds and wiped his hands on the ground. 

"You're an Akatsuki?"

"No. I doubt my father would let me in over his dead body. My mother tried to go directly to Pein-sama and get in. She disappeared a day later."

"Who was your mother?" said Sakura, suddenly interested.

"I don't know." He replied.

"OI!" came a voice that could only belong to one person. Kisame walked into the room, Samehada on his shoulder. "You're not supposed to be talking to her."

Ken shot Kisame a death glare. Kisame stared at him oddly, and left.

"You must be pretty strong to have scared him off." Sakura commented.

"No; Kisame's just afraid of my father." Ken smiled, grabbing the food and walking over to the kids.

"You seem chattier than most Uchiha's."

"No comment." He said, checking the kids for pulses. They were there, but the kids were deathly cold.

He formed a seal and did a deeper examination of the girl, which he figured must be his cousin by the black and pink hair. Her homeostasis system was shutting down, which was odd and very bad. It was odd because they were under a volcano. It was bad because that normally happens after death, and his limited diagnostic knowledge gave him no clues as to what was happening.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura inquisitively.

"Something's not right," said Ken. "Their homeostasis systems are shutting down."

"Well, how much chakra did you drain from them?" said Sakura as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All of it. Why?"

"MORON!!" screamed Sakura, running over to the kids. "YOU IMBECILIC DUMBASS!"

Ken twitched. Only one person had ever in his life talked to him that way. And that would be his sister that was about two years younger than him. A prodigy in the art of murder, she would kill anyone for free, but she still charged for her jobs.

"Here." Said Ken, rolling his eyes. He tossed her a soldier pill, not really caring that his father would be beyond pissed. "Take it, but I wouldn't try using your insane strength to get out of here. Trust me."

He stood up and left, shutting the door behind him.

Something told him he was going to regret giving her that pill.

Oh well, if that happened, he could always run for his life.

"Ken." Said a deep voice from the shadows

Ken figured it was Kakuzu, so he ignored him and moved on.

"Ken." Said another voice. This time it was his father.

Ken stopped. "What?"

"You will come with us. Now." Said Itachi.

"Fine." Ken turned around and followed his father.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke made it through. He was in the middle of a tunnel, carved meticulously; not something that could be done naturally.

He stepped onto the ground, and cursed when the rock below his foot melted. He couldn't risk leaving a trail like this. Nor could he try to cool himself without attracting attention. His wings were tired so that was out of the question.

"To hell with it." He ran down the hall as fast as he could without using chakra to boost his strides, searching for any signs of Sakura's chakra. He found it, but it was on the other side of the cavern. He ran at full speed down the halls to his target, using everything he could.

His path took him through a maze of twisting corridors. Suddenly, he sensed three more chakras. _Itachi…_ they were heading towards Sakura.

_Third barrier: release!_ Sasuke formed that seal and put down his thumbs. New power flooded through his limbs, refreshing him and giving him great strength.

He ran at five times the speed he was going, which originally was faster than the human eye could trace. Imagine how fast he was going now.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Itachi could sense Sasuke's chakra approaching. Fast. Impossibly fast.

"Pein-sama. Take them and leave. I'll take care of my brother."

"hn." Said Pein. He and Ken continued on towards the prisoner's cell.

Itachi stood; waiting for the instant that Sasuke rounded the corner. He would make his move then.

Kisame appeared beside him. "Want me to make a wall of water?" smiled the fish-man, showing his razor teeth. Itachi knew exactly what his partner meant and nodded.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha!" Itachi filled the hallway up to them with water, and held it there.

Itachi smirked. His brother was a fool.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke rounded the corner, only to find himself face to face with a giant hall of water. At the very end of the hallway, he saw Itachi.

Sasuke drew kusanagi and leveled it at the wall. He expelled some chakra from the tip, and a rift opened just wide enough for Sasuke to get through without his wings getting wet, but only for a fraction of a second. Sasuke ran through at full speed, sword extended in front of him.

Spikes of water and earth began jutting from their respective elements, but were too slow to hit Sasuke.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Itachi could barely keep up with Sasuke's speed. _Impressive._ Itachi pulled out a katana from no where and deflected Sasuke's thrust. The power behind the thrust was so immense though that it sent Itachi flying backwards. Itachi made a clone to catch his fall and to use as a trampoline.

He shot at his little brother, sword point leading.

It was just a feint, though. Itachi twisted at the last second and brought his sword around in a decapitating arc.

What he didn't notice was that Sasuke had drawn a kunai and was holding off Kisame with just one arm while focusing on him.

Sasuke blocked Itachi's thrust with one arm (vs. Itachi's two handed slash) and repelled both of his attackers. Sasuke stabbed Kisame in the shoulder and kicked Itachi's partner away with ease.

"Your attempts at playing the hero are useless, Sasuke. Oh so useless." Smirked Itachi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke snarled at Itachi's words and lashed out with his fist. It connected with Itachi's shoulder and sent the elder Uchiha flying.

He didn't have time for this. He dashed past Itachi and down the hall.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Itachi cursed as he landed. Sasuke had managed to get past him, but even so, there was no way he could beat the Leader.

He would deal with his foolish little brother later. After all, he had not been using his full strength, while Sasuke had.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He actually beat Itachi. Well, if either of them had been using their full strength, there would have been a much more interesting battle to have taken place.

He sensed the two chakras approaching Sakura's cell, which was around the corner and down the hall.

He would have to take a shortcut.

He punched the wall and kept punching until his ad started to form a tunnel.

"Ah hell." He said exasperated. He formed seals for Chidori, and when he gathered it, he let it explode down the hall like a ray. He found his tunnel and ran down it.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pein grabbed Sakura and hoisted her onto his shoulder while Ken grabbed the two kids.

"Ken. I am going to transport you to Rain. Stand still." Pein placed a hand on the Uchiha's head and formed a seal.

Ken's formed warped a little and he disappeared.

The wall behind Pein burst open and he sensed the younger Uchiha's chakra.

Pein chuckled maniacally. "So you were able to take out Itachi, eh?"

"Where's my daughter!" screamed Sasuke.

"Gone with your nephew." Replied Pein cryptically.

"You bastard."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke released the fourth barrier. He knew this guy was the leader. How powerful a being could hold together the Akatsuki?

A purple flaming aura surrounded him and he charged the Leader. He stabbed with his blade, but suddenly found it out of his hands, sticking to the ceiling. He snarled and launched a series of lightning barrages of punches and kicks ant Pein.

Pein dropped Sakura and blocked them all, but that was all the chance Sasuke needed.

After he stopped attacking, he scooped up his wife and ran for it.

He just hoped that the Leader didn't give a damn about her, because if he did, they were screwed.

He formed a seal with one hand and kusanagi appeared in its sheath. He sent chakra to his feet and busted through the wall

Light flooded into the corridor, the light of freedom

Sasuke jumped out of the volcano, and soared away.

It wasn't a victory, but it was close.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**HOLY SHIT!**

**A lot happenin' in one chapter, don't ya think?**

**Sasuke: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!  
**

**Sakura and Ydwtk: Watch your language!**

**Sasuke: But I was too weak! I couldn't even scratch that guy.**

**Ydwtk: zip up your mansuit and get over it, Sasuke. You'll be meeting Pein a very great many times in the near future, but under different circumstances than you're thinking.**

**Anyhow, R&R, happy holidays. R&R**

**Ydwtk**


	5. The Last Mission of Team 7!

**SORRY! I had… (See bottom)**

**ATTENTION! There is an update on some more stuff at the bottom. Look for the stuff that's underlined. It may have something to do with citrus… yellow or green? **

**Enjoy!**

**Disc: Ydwtk does not own South Park (you'll see) or Naruto. Though if I did… just read already.**

**Ydwtk**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 5: The Last Mission of Team Seven!

Sakura felt the air whip by her face and she opened her eyes. She saw a raven's feather fall down below, and she forced herself to follow its path.

The black item passed through a cloud and Sakura gulped. The intake of air made her realize just how thin the air was up here, and she coughed several times.

Whoever was carrying her looked down at her coughing; she could feel their gaze.

She risked a glance upwards and her heart swelled with joy.

"Sasuke-kun." Then the horrible reality hit her. "Why are you using the cursed seal?"

"It's stuck." Said Sasuke bluntly.

Sakura's chakra was still low. "Where are Minato and Sayuri?!"

"They still have them." Replied Sasuke. A tear dropped down from his face and onto hers. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Its okay, Sasuke-kun. It will be okay."

-§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ken placed his cousin and her friend down on the his bed and the spare futon in his room in the Akatsuki base in Amegakure and sat down on a chair. He knew something was going to happen to him, but he couldn't fathom what.

"Ken-kun should not be staying up so late! Tobi will look after the hostages. Ken-kun should rest!" Ken turned around and saw the strange masked Akatsuki member right in his room.

"I'd rather not. If you want to help, could you get them some food?"

"TOBI!" came the annoying screeching voice of could only be one person.

"Tobi is coming, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi ran out of the room.

Ken shook his head and went to sleep.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke placed Sakura down on their bed and stroked her cheek gently. His cursed seal still wasn't unstuck, so he had to make careful not to cut her with his nails.

"I'm sorry I have to leave again, Sakura-chan." It was the first time in years that he had called her that. "But Sayuri needs me. I can't put you in danger."

Of course, Sakura couldn't hear him. She was sleeping soundly.

"Dad? Are you back?"

Sasuke slapped his head.

"Aa."

"Where's Sayuri?" That was Obito's voice.

"Why are all of you here?" Sasuke turned around, seeing all of his kids, minus his missing daughter, standing in the door.

"Because your damn brother stole my son!" yelled Naruto, appearing behind the kids.

"I was working on it." Said Sasuke. "And don't you curse in front of my kids."

"Don't worry, daddy." Said Kimiko. "Sayuri-chan said worse things."

"And this monster that you turned yourself into… was that intentional?" continued Naruto.

"No. I hate this thing, but I can't do a thing about it. Can we move out of here? Sakura-chan is sleeping."

"Not after Naruto's entrance." Sakura sat up in an instant, laying her deadly gaze on the Rokudaime.

Sakura's kids walked over to their parents.

"Hinata-chan hasn't stopped crying since Minato-kun was taken!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" Sasuke roared.

Sasuke was at the door in an instant, and that same door slammed shut a moment later.

"I watched my entire family get slaughtered and then just when I make a new family that same man takes them away! Do you know how that feels?!" Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall.

"I had no family from the beginning!" Naruto countered. "And now when I get one, they are taken away from me!"

"You never had ties to be broken! Love to be crushed! Pain to be felt! So what that you have a demon inside of you! I don't care! If it weren't for that, my family would still be here! I don't care about my old clan anymore! The past is the past! But my new family is everything to me!" Sasuke and Naruto had had this argument once before: at the Valley of the End.

"Sasuke, you were my brother! Sakura-chan was my sister! Kakashi-sensei was like that annoying uncle that never gets off of your back! Iruka-sensei was like my father! When you left, you fucked up each and every one of those bonds!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him.

"The past is the past." Sasuke's voice calmed down.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura walked out of the room.

"I think it's time for one last mission for team seven." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Ken, I am about to tell you something very vital." Itachi was facing his son the next day.

"Get on with it." Ken growled.

"You will not speak to me that way. Now, come. This is not the place."

Ken followed his father to the core of the base where the Leader resided.

The entire remnants of the Akatsuki (Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi) were gathered on their respective fingers on the King of Hell Statue.

"Is there a reason that I am here?"

"Whelp!" snarled Kakuzu.

"Enough." Said Pein. "You have been chosen to join the ranks of the Akatsuki. But, as you can see, we are a ring short. You will have to try and kill one of us. If you succeed, then you join us."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice." Itachi replied. "I am letting you here because you have promise, _boy_, but if you don't satisfy the requirements, than your sister surely does."

"The King wants a male host, Itachi." Said Pein. "The King of Hell wants a host for it and its Bijuu. You will be that host, whether you want to or not. Unfortunately, you are the only one who fits his… specifications."

"Specifications?" asked Ken.

"Young, _Uchiha_, powerful, etc. Now shut up and pick your target." Growled Itachi.

"The young whelp is too afraid. He'll wet his pants." Said Kakuzu.

That settled it.

Ken's blazing sword was out in a moment.

Kakuzu never saw it coming.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ken slipped on his new Akatsuki cloak in the same manner as his old one. The King of Hell wanted him?

Why not?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke stood at the gates of their home village. Almost everyone in the village was there to see them off.

"I'll be back!" yelled Naruto. "Believe it!"

"Take care!" said Sakura.

"Buy Icha-Icha!" said Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked his famous smirk, some girls oohed and ahhed, his children held themselves proud, and those who once shunned him smiled.

Sasuke was leaving his home again, but this time, the sun was high, and he walked beside those for whom he cared for most.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**I swear, I am going nuts. I know this took long, but I had writers block. And a science project. And three English papers. And another science project. And a history project. And a French project. **

**To reward you for your undying patience, I will do my best to put in something good.**

**Itachi: are you saying I suck?**

**Ydwtk: you are verbally harassing your own **_**child**_**, baka. You suck.**

**Itachi: well, Sasuke was on his period when he was talking to Naruto-kun.**

**Ydwtk: he was pissed and is stuck in the cursed seal form, where it's probably dangerous to have sex, which is something he very much wanted to do. (I thought I already discussed his homo-ness, hence the kun.)**

**Sasuke: it is?**

**Sakura: BAKA! WE-**

**Ydwtk: take your sex-oriented complaints into the back room. There are children here.**

**Ken: yeah, Aunt Sakura. Your own children are here.**

**Ydwtk: Ken, you count too.**

**Ken: Why?**

**Ydwtk: you're 16 right now.**

**Ken: What I'm-**

**Ydwtk: I will warn you now: reveal any of the story or any of my other stories, and I will put you in the same bed, naked, as all of your siblings, and give them something to make them think they are in love with you. Clear?**

**Ken nods slowly**

**Sanosuke: that's wrong, Ydwtk-sama.**

**Ydwtk: it's the sign of the apocalypse, Sasuke's kid was polite.**

**Sanosuke: I'm more like my mom than I appear.**

**Ydwtk: I thought I made you emo. Or was that Ken?**

**Everyone: that was Ken.**

**Madara: I feel old.**

**Ydwtk: nah, ya think?**

**Everyone except for Ydwtk and the Akatsuki: Whose he?**

**Ydwtk: Ydwtk.**

**Stunned looks**

**Madara. **_**y**_**ou**_**d**_**on't**_**w**_**ant**_**tok**_**now.**

**Ydwtk: You see, at least someone is intelligent.**

**Sasuke: he looks familiar.**

**Sakura: I agree. **

**Madara: I so am not your ancestor, little Uchiha, and I so did not b-**

**Ydwtk strangles Madara: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID, DON'T SPOIL THE GODDAMN STORY! I WILL UNCLE FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SHIT FACED COCK MASTER! GO EAT PENGUIN SHIT YOU ASS-SPELUNKER… (****It**** goes on like that for a few hours.)**

**Cartman: You mother fucking quoted me.**

**Ydwtk: That movie has warped my fragile little mind.**

**Kyle: he didn't quote you, you fucking fatass. I can't fucking believe that spell-check didn't recognize fatass.**

**Cartman: Shut up, you mother fucking Jew!**

**Terrance and Philip: (farts)**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Ydwtk: What the hell?**

**Anyhow, I am sorry to those Jews out there. I am German, but not Nazi. I have three Jewish friends. They all watch South Park. So get the fuck over it. ;)**

**Please read and review! I'm desperate!**

**You know what, I'll set my little timer to thirty days. For every review I get, I'll take a day off until I get to ****5 days. Once that timer rings, I'll post.**

**30:**

**If you guys get to ten, I'll update again telling you that. Currently, I have 26 reviews. Remember, if you get that number up to fifty one, you'll probably have your chapter within a week.**

**For every day over that that I go, I'll take one off the next time.**

**THIS IS AN UPDATE: **

**So far, there have been three reviews. To encourage you more, I'll see if I can put in a Lemon next chapter. Vote on it, the majority decides. **

**So please, REVIEW!**

**Yours truly**

**Ydwtk.**


	6. My Sakura chan

**Is it just me, or did my timer go off too soon. Anyhow, I'm updating. WARNING: LEMON FOLLOWING THE UNDERLINED/BOLD BOARDER! This is a bit of a fluffy chapter containing a drunk Naruto, perverted Kakashi, weird author's comments, and Major SasuXSaku**

**Ydwtk does not own Firefly (the song in the first part is called **_**The Ballad of Jayne**_** from the show Firefly. Great Sci-Fi/western. I highly recommend it.) or Naruto. If he did, then Firefly would have finished or still be continuing and Naruto would be rated MA and there would be way too many eerie weird love triangles.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 6: My Sakura-chan

"NARUTO! THE MAN THEY CALLED **NARUTO!**" yelled Naruto.

The rest of his team rolled their eyes. They were sitting in the middle of the forest around a large fire.

"He's drunk again." said

_He robbed from the rich_

_And he gave to the poor_

_Stood up to the man_

_And gave him what for_

_Our love for him now_

_Ain't hard to explain_

_The hero of __Konoha_

_The man they call __Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Our __Naruto__ saw the __peoples__' backs breakin'_

_He saw the __peoples__' lament_

_And he saw the __rich peoples__ takin'_

_Every dollar and leavin' five cents_

_So he said__"you can't do that to my people"_

_He said "you can't crush them under your heel"_

_So __Naruto strapped on his hat_

_And in 5 seconds flat_

_Stole everythin' __the rich__ had to steal_

_He robbed from the rich_

_And he gave to the poor_

_Stood up to the man_

_And gave him what for_

_Our love for him now_

_Ain't hard to explain_

_The hero of __Konoha_

_The man they call __Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Now here is what separates heroes_

_From common folk like you and I_

_The man they call __Naruto_

_He turned 'round his plane_

_And let that money hit sky_

_He dropped it onto our houses_

_He dropped it into our yards_

_The man they called __Naruto!_

_He stole away our pain_

_And headed out for the stars_

_He robbed from the rich_

_And he gave to the poor_

_Stood up to the man_

_And gave him what for_

_Our love for him now_

_Ain't hard to explain_

_The hero of __Konoha_

_The man they call __Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Naruto kept singing that for a while until Sasuke was pissed enough to beat him to the ground. The cursed-seal-bound Uchiha was not in the mood to listen to his Hokage's drunken singing.

"Thank you!" sighed his wife, exasperated.

Sasuke put his hand on hers and smiled. A real smile. Of course, the fangs didn't help.

"I haven't had a chance to really examine you yet. Maybe I can figure out why this thing is acting up." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh hell no. We are on a _mission_ to save our _daughter_, you're _stuck_ in the _cursed_ _seal_, and I don't need to be getting _pregnant_ with a sixth or possibly sixth and seventh, knowing our luck, child." Sakura whispered as angrily as she could without their former sensei overhearing.

"Come on… what can go wrong?"

"Plenty of things." Sakura growled.

"But doesn't it make you curious? I mean, we've been doing it the same way for _years_, doesn't that make you want to experiment?" Sasuke said seductively.

"I hardly call it the same." Notice how neither of them are willing to say the word _sex_. "You always seem to surprise me."

"That's because I've been randomly switching the thousands of ways I know how to pleasure you, so that you can never remember which one's which." Sasuke said.

"You WHAT?" Sakura snapped.

"Just once." He said.

"NO!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke pouted. Yes, Sasuke pouted.

Sakura wished she could capture this moment for the rest of eternity. Uchiha Sasuke pouting. That was definitely worth it.

"Okay. Just once." She whispered.

Sasuke, his emotions elevated from the seal's effects, smirked.

The two of them walked off into the distance.

"Naughty, naughty." Kakashi wagged his finger at their backs.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around his wife and gave Kakashi his favorite (and Sakura's for that matter…) finger.

(A/n: his middle one, you perverts. Ls/n: like the one you always use? A/n: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! **Author chases little sister around the room. **Ls/n: DON'T KILL ME! A/n: let me count the reasons why I should. Oh, and by the way, I am SO going to put that video on the web. Ls/n: NO! YOU CAN'T! IT'LL RUIN YOU TOO! A/n: it's not incest, and I'm not even involved, so I can't see why I shouldn't. (Not what you people are thinking) Ls/n: well- **ATTENTION! THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY HAS STOPPED THAT ANNOYING BRAT'S SENTENCE BECAUSE IT REVEALS SOMETHING THAT IS QUITE-!** A/n (gaping at little sister): and I thought Bloke was the perverted one in the family (I call my cousin Blake bloke because he is a British wannabe. I have the most abnormal family in this or any world.) Ls/n: He paid me to do it. I still have the original copy, though. He has the other one. A/n: SAY **ATTENTION! THE STORY ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA HAS SENSORED THIS BECAUSE IT IS WAY TO INAPPROPRIATE! **WHAT? YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBING SHIT SUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!)

Not far away, Sasuke and Sakura found a cave.

"Perfect." Sasuke muttered.

"There might be people in there."

"Your point?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want everyone in that cave to see me?" Sakura snapped quietly.

Sasuke's over protectiveness kicked in. "I'll kick them out."

"We can't do that!" Sakura said.

"Fine. I just want to check." Sasuke disappeared into the cave.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_This looks like a nice get away._ Sasuke thought to himself as he strode through the cave. _As a just in case… and the best part of all is that there's no one here!_ Sasuke snickered inwardly. He took out his and Sakura's large sleeping bag which he had hidden under his wings and laid it out.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_What's taking him so long? If he wants it then he's going to have to be faster!_

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't get here in the next ten seconds, I'm leaving."

She felt a whistle of wind behind her, and she smirked. She felt Sasuke's sharp teeth nibble on her shoulder. She moaned his name in response.

"Mmm…" he mumbled. "If you keep doing that, I may have to show you just how fast I can go."

Sakura felt him lift his mouth off of her skin and she whirled around in his arms. Her hands slithered down his pants to his hard erection, and she stroked its length with delicate fingers. It felt bigger. _Maybe this might be more fun than I thought._

"Hold on." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Onto what?_ She thought. She grabbed the first thing she could, and then Sasuke took off.

_Holy fuck._ Sasuke thought. His abnormally large and hard erection was being grabbed in both hands by the woman he loved as they flew on the wings of a raven.

"Couldn't you have grabbed onto my shirt or something?" Sasuke gasped. Not that he didn't like it.

"Nah." Sakura smirked. She wrapped her legs around his hips and climbed up to kiss him. Sasuke, while keeping an eye ahead of him, tried to return the kiss. It didn't work too well.

He landed in the little place where he had set up their sleeping bag and he slid her in it, and then followed himself.

Sakura's hands traced patterns on his chest, poking the dark skin, teasing him.

"You're going to drive me insane." Sasuke panted. He reached up under her shirt and undid the bra with a casual poke. Well, more like he broke the clasp.

"Damn it! I swear, by the time this is all over, I'll have no underwear! Do you want men ogling me with every step I take?" Sakura snapped.

"We'll deal with that later." Sasuke said, and then he started kissing her collarbone while his hands worked _wonders_ on her breasts. His efforts were rewarded by her unnaturally loud moan.

"You see, you like this, no?" Sasuke whispered. He removed her shirt (seen as how he had no shirt) and continued leaving small love bites as he worked his way down to her beautiful breasts.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura screamed in sheer bliss.

"It's not over yet." Sasuke finally reached her perk nipple and he traced patterns, driving her insane. While he worked on her left, his hand worked on her right, while his other one was wrapped her, keeping her close.

Sakura, on the other hand, was trying to control herself. _I'll get you!_ She reached back into his pants and started massaging his erection. Sasuke let out a small groan into her chest. "T-that'll teach you!" she stammered.

"You keep going like that and I'm going to make love to you all the harder." Sasuke said. The seal elevated every single sensation he felt to incomprehensible levels. Every time she touched him, it sent waves of bliss and pleasure coursing through his body. _We should have done this sooner._ He thought.

Sasuke tried to control the urge to rip everything between them off and gently, yes gently, slipped her shorts off. Her panties were soaked through. "All of this for me? I'm touched."

"Oh shut up." Sakura said. They started rolling in the sleeping bag until Sasuke was on top. "Do you always have to be there?"

"Yes." Sasuke whispered huskily. Together, the pair got rid of Sasuke's pants and boxers.

_Dear fucking god. Let me count how much bigger he is. About three times. I'm not sure if I can take this._ Sakura thought,

"You ready?" Sasuke panted while sliding off her panties.

"Why is it that every time someone is about to something incredibly stupid, that they ask if one is ready?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know and I don't care."

Sasuke rammed into her with enough force to crack stone. Sakura let out a muffled cry. She could feel both pain and pleasure, and a slight tear escaped her eye.

"Shh… it'll get better." Sasuke said. He kissed her gently and continued until she had adjusted to the larger size of his sex.

Once she adjusted, it became a ride of pure bliss. Nothing could ruin that moment. Nothing at all. Not Kakashi, not Naruto, not even Itachi. It would be awkward if one of their kids walked in, yeah, but she was convinced that they wouldn't.

"Sasu-kun…" she moaned.

"Sakura-chan." She loved it when he called her that.

"Will you start calling me that again?" Sakura purred.

Sasuke's rhythm faltered and he stopped for a moment before continuing. "Whatever you like." He said.

This was probably one of those sappy moments that occurs once a decade or something like that. Except for Sasuke and Sakura, it happened more often.

Sasuke picked up speed and they continued kissing.

Sakura came first, juices spilling out over the bag. Sasuke just kept going.

_What is he doing?_ Sakura wondered.

_This goddamn seal isn't letting me cum!_ Sasuke snapped in his mind. He never actually talked like that, but, like all of team seven, he was somewhat of a pervert at heart. He was getting close, but nothing was happening.

"Sasu-kun, is there something wrong?"

Sasuke released and breathed a sigh of relief. _About damn time._

He slid out of her one final time and lay down next to her. Sakura curled up in his arms and after one gentle kiss she went to sleep.

Sasuke pulled her as close as he could and fell into blissful sleep.

"I love you, my Sakura-chan."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Satisfied? I did my best. Literally.**

**Anyhow, if you give me ten reviews over the next month, I'll give you guys a stunning piece of information: the identity of Ken's mother.**

**She is not an OC, and she has been mentioned only once in the past two stories (so if you haven't read ****Atonement**** then I suggest you do). If you guess it right, then I'll double time my update.**

**Next chapter is likely to be another fluffy, but with different fluff. There will still be some SasuXSaku, but there may be NaruXHina, NejiXTenten, ShikaXIno, and ItachiX???(the person is to be revealed) and I might just include one of those pre-teen love between, you guessed it, the two kidnapped kids. Maybe not **_**real**_** love, but that depends solely on your reviews. I warn you, there may be a lot of OCXOC pairings, dependant on reviews.**

**Sayuri: are you telling me I'm going to fall for that **_**brat?!**_

**Minato: But Sayuri-chan! It's-**

**Sayuri: Ydwtk-sama said not to reveal the story, baka.**

**Ydwtk: Again, the sign of the apocalypse. Sakura, Sasuke, whatever you guys are doing to get your kids to act like this, **_**keep **__**doing **__**it!**_

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Hai! **

**Itachi: So she actually gets revealed next chapter? I thought you were going to wait until chapter 15.**

**Ydwtk: no, that would be her **_**other**_** kid.**

**Itachi: THAT WHORE CHEATED ON ME?**

**Ydwtk: No, you got her drunk and then lied about her identity to your son.**

**Itachi: She was perfectly sober.**

**???: Wait, so you LIED TO MY SON?**** AND YOU ****GOT ME DRUNK?**

**Itachi: I couldn't have him running to you when everything went wrong.**

**Ydwtk: Enough. If either of you say anything else, I'll kill you both.**

**Itachi pouts.**

**Sasuke: Nice, but that was my job.**

**Ydwtk: I don't give a damn about that your job in killing him. I am the only one who can unlock that cursed seal and keep it from eating you from the inside out.**

**Sakura and Sasuke: SAY WHAT?**

**Ydwtk: just kidding. But I am the only one who can get you out of that.**

**Anyhow, while those two contemplate what I just said, I ask you to please REVIEW! **

**Ydwtk**


	7. What a Family is

**Hello**! **Quick update for a long chapter!**

**This is a really fluff chapter, or as close as I c****an get. There will be plenty of character pairings in this chapter, featuring some of your favorites, including a little tension between the kids.**

**See the bottom for voting options.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 7

What a Family is.

The pink/black haired girl opened her eyes for the first time in days.

"Mom?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"She's not here, Sayuri-chan."

"Minato? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Sayuri.

"Geez Sayuri-chan, you don't have to yell. I got kidnapped, the same way you did." The blonde kid looked almost exactly like his father, orange jumpsuit (a smaller version of the Shippuuden one) whickers, blonde hair and all. The only difference was his eyes. They were Byakugan white. "There are some strong chakras around here, I can tell."

"With those damn eyes?"

"Hey, I'm second in line for the Hyuuga head, so shut up. And the Hokage is my dad."

"Actually, you're third, because Hinata-san counts too." Sayuri countered, sticking her tongue out.

Sayuri was sitting on a bed while Minato was casually relaxing on a futon not too far away.

"How can you be so calm, Minato?" Sayuri said.

"I know my dad and your dad and old man Kakashi are all on their way." Minato smiled a cheery smile. "And knowing that gives me hope."

"You're more like your mom than you think. Your dad would be Kage Bunshin-ing himself out of here."

"No, I'm as smart as my mom and as brave as my dad." Minato defended.

"Whatever. Do you know if they are going to give us any food? I'm hungry." Sayuri sighed.

"Dunno. I don't think they know we're awake."

"No, I'm plenty aware of that."

_Dark, eerie voice much?_ Thought Sayuri.

A teen with rather long-ish black hair walked out of the shadows. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. _Like uncle Itachi…_

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Minato.

"Shut up Minato." Growled Sayuri.

"Smart girl. Guess it runs in the family." Said the teen.

"I take it from your age and manner that we're related?" said Sayuri warily.

"Like I said, smart."

"You're Itachi's kid."

"One of them, anyways." Growled the boy, obviously not happy about that.

"I'm Sayuri and that dobe is Minato."

"Sayuri-chan!" yelled Minato.

"I'm Ken." Said the Akatsuki.

There was a long silence. Even Minato didn't speak.

"So…" said Sayuri, breaking the silence. "Who's your mom?"

"Females never stop, do they?" Said Ken, rolling his eyes. "Your mother asked the same question."

"My mom was here?!" said Sayuri excitedly.

"She was, but now I have no idea where she is. She could be dead. She could have been rescued. I don't know."

"My mom isn't dead." Said Sayuri, defending herself. "Moms can't die."

"Your father would beg to differ." Said Ken angrily. "And so would I."

There was a long silence. Again.

"So, who _is _your mom?" Minato said something.

"Idiot." Snarled Sayuri.

"What?"

"His mom is obviously dead." Sayuri rolled her eyes. "You _are _as thickheaded as your father."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hn." Came through the door.

"Hn." Ken replied, opening the door.

_How can they understand each other? I can't understand Sano when he says it, or even dad._

The door opened and Sayuri let out a small screech at the person who stood in the door.

"Sayuri-chan?!" yelled Minato. He looked at the figure. "Byakugan!"

Minato leapt at the person, but Sayuri leapt in front of him to stop him.

"You can't touch him, Minato. He'll kill you." Said Sayuri. She was shaking, obviously frightened.

"Why the fuck not?!" yelled the blonde.

"He's my uncle."

"Then why are you protecting him?!"

"He wiped out the greatest clan in Konoha, Minato. You. Can't. Touch. Him." Sayuri said.

"I'll whoop his ass for that too!" Minato tried to go around Sayuri, but she slapped him.

"It's for your own good." Sayuri said. She walked back to the bed.

"You're too sentimental, Ken." Said Itachi. "Your _dead_ mother wouldn't approve."

Itachi dragged the 'dead' in that sentence out as far as he could.

"He's lying!" yelled Minato, Byakugan eyes scrutinizing Itachi.

Ken knew of the power of the Hyuuga to read expressions, and he trusted it.

Ken pushed his father out of the room and slammed the door.

"Are you saying that my mother's _alive?"_ yelled Ken.

"Of course she is. Do you think that the power to produce powerful offspring like yourself would be thrown away so easily?"

Ken hated how his father referred to him as some kind of _experiment_.

"Then who is she?!" yelled Ken.

"That is not for you to ask!" Itachi gripped Ken's throat and held him up in the air.

"Let go of my son, Itachi."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The Hyuuga main household was gathered, looking at the moon. Hizashi, Neji's son, named after Neji's father (like Minato being Naruto's father and son) stood by his weeping aunt. He referred to Hinata as his aunt because over the years, Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji had become as closer than blood siblings. Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten stood around Hinata, trying to comfort her.

Hizashi was a bit tall for his age, he had shorter hair than his father, and it was more his mother's hair color. He wore the traditional Hyuuga robes even at so young an age.

"Aunt Hinata, it will be alright. Naruto-sama and Minato will all be back soon." Minato and Hizashi, unlike their fathers, were like brothers. They both agreed on two things: Sayuri was pretty and Sanosuke was an ass. They bickered but shared that strong familial bond that only true brothers could have.

"Ar-arigato, Hizashi-kun." Said Hinata. She never stuttered anymore, so this came as a surprise to many of the Hyuugas present. Her marriage with Naruto had bolstered her confidence so much, and now she was collapsing.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Shikamaru held his wife close. They were both concerned about their friends. No matter how much he had once resented Sasuke, the two had become somewhat friends. Ino had really grown attached to the group that the girls had formed: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. The husbands of the aforementioned females had formed their own little group and they did things. Mostly Naruto assigned them paperwork that he should be doing, but occasionally the four went on missions together.

The two loved their own daughter, who was in turn in love with Sasuke's son, but they were all family. Had Jiriya and Tsunade been alive, they would have been the grandparents of the family. Naruto and Sasuke would have been the rebellious sons, while Ino and Tenten would have been the rebellious daughters. A rebellious family, no?

Neji and Hinata were like a brother and sister who fell in love with a sister and brother, Tenten and Naruto, respectively. Shikamaru was like the oddball genius of the family, while Sakura was their shining ray of hope.

"C'mon Ino-chan. I have an idea."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A dark-haired, normally-boisterous woman sat on a chair, crying. She was crying for the man she cared so much about, who was gone.

And she couldn't tell him.

He had a child.

She never told him.

He was gone.

She knew it now.

"I love him…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A quiet, grey-haired man sat on a log by a fire, his eyes closed.

She hadn't told him. He had to find out on his own. One night, he saw with his special eye, what hid inside her.

She had never bothered to tell him.

Could it have been that she never knew?

She had been checking so often, hadn't she?

She was so careful. Even at their age, they weren't sure if they were ready.

They had been together for years. Why would she not trust him?

He couldn't begin to count the number of times he had thanked his rebellious pupil for bringing them together. They had, after all, met at his wife's birthday party, eight years before.

But after so many years, he knew two things.

She didn't trust him.

"… and I love her."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Hinata-sama, you should rest. I'm sure Naruto and the others will be back in a few days." Neji said.

"Hinata…" said Hanabi. "My little nephew wouldn't let anything happen to him or his friends. He's just like his father, if not smarter." She tried to bring a little levity to the tension.

"I know… I'm afraid that's what's going to happen." Said Hinata. "I won't go to sleep until I see Naruto-kun's face again."

They heard footsteps and looked over to see an equally sad Shikamaru and Ino walking over to them.

"We've got a plan." Said Shikamaru. He smiled.

Neji smiled too. He knew what his friend was thinking.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Leave here." Said Itachi to the woman at the end of the hall.

"Let go of my son. Pein-sama knows that he is my child, and will be most displeased if you kill him. As will the King of Hell. You know I can kill you."

"You cannot."

"Maybe, but if I cannot, I can nearly kill you. And that would be enough for even a genin of the lowest, weakest, village to kill you."

"Then take your bastard child. His sister has a much more promising future for _my_ clan." Itachi tossed Ken to the ground at the woman's feet and vanished.

Ken struggled to look up, and he gazed upon his mother.

"Come with me. Come home, Ken." Said _Konan._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**The next day…**

The village was abuzz. People heard that most of the high-ranking Ninja in the village were going out on a mission, and were panicking.

"Lee, I am entrusting the village to you and Kiba and the rest of the remaining Rookie nine. The rest of us are going on a mission." Said Neji to Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. "We have a mission to do. And Hanabi, I am entrusting the Hyuuga clan to you. You are a strong leader. Please, look after my, Shikamaru's., and the Uchiha's children. They are counting on you. As is your nephew."

Hanabi nodded. She was clinging to Kiba's, her boyfriend, arm. "Okay, Neji-kun. We'll look after all of them."

Neji turned around to the crowd gathered in the Hokage's office.

Hinata, her teary eyes gleaming with determination.

Shikamaru, his face as impassive as ever.

Tenten, smiling.

Ino, also smiling.

And then there was Neji, one of his rare smirks of anticipation plastered upon her face.

"Wait."

A woman walked into the room.

"When you see Kakashi-kun, give him this." She gave a letter to Neji.

"You aren't finished yet."

In a swirl of sand, Gaara appeared.

"I'm coming with you." (Remember, the Ichibi, A.K.A. Shukaku, has not been sealed.)

"Kazekage-sama!" said Neji. "You have your own worries!"

"Temari is working on it." said Gaara. "And I will not leave my friends in danger."

"Fine then. Move out!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The group of kids were unaccustomed to the Hyuuga household, and they followed Hizashi carefully.

"Aunt Hanabi gave you this room. There is a bed for each of you." The boy opened the door, and a glaring Sanosuke was the first to enter.

There were 5 moderately-sized beds in what looked like a large library that had been cleared out of all its books and scrolls.

"Put your things on the shelves. I'll be down the hall."

Sanosuke took the bed that was the most secluded and put his things on the bookshelves right next to it.

His sisters took the opposite side of the room, as well as Obito. Both of them knew exactly how annoyed Sanosuke was about this whole ordeal, and they were not going to get on his nerves. He was both protective of his little sister and he hated Hizashi with a passion, so he did not want to be there.

Mai, Ino and Shikamaru's daughter, put her stuff down on the closest bed to his, which was about ten feet away. She moved the bed so it was about five feet away.

"The moon would shine in my eyes."

"Hn." Sanosuke was fast adopting his father's habit.

Mai blushed a little.

"You look a little upset, Sano-kun." She noticed.

_Naw, ya think? My sister has been kidnapped by my uncle, and my parents are going out to find her with a very slim chance of returning alive. I'm just peachy._

"I know it's hard. Sayuri-chan was one of my friends, and it hurts me too. My parents are gone as well, you know. And well… to say the truth, they aren't as strong as yours."

Sanosuke nodded. Mai was about six months younger than Sayuri and he, and they were just barely in the same class.

"This will be a first time." Sanosuke muttered.

"Hm?" Mai said.

"My birthday is in three weeks. My parents won't be here for my birthday. It's a first. My dad would be so mean just to make sure he and mom would be off from work on Sayuri's and my birthday. And Obito's, and the brats." Sanosuke referred to his little sisters as brats because he couldn't tell the difference between them and they annoyed him to no end. It was affectionate, but not overly so. "Obito would say that the happiest time he had ever seen the two of us was on our birthday. My parents agreed. Sayuri and I would always open our presents at the same time. I remember, for our fifth birthday, dad had to wrap the presents. He accidently gave me Sayuri's teddy bear and her my crest necklace." Sanosuke pulled out a small gold necklace with the Uchiha crest made of a diamond handle, a ruby fan, and a jade circle connecting them both. "It's my prize possession. Sayuri has one just like it. I remember the card he put it in. _My son, my copy. May this always remind you who you are and where you come from._ Sayuri's said something that my mom wrote. She never told me what it was."

A tear ran down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"I miss them all so much." He said.

"I miss my parents too." Mai came over and sat on his bed. She started crying, balling her eyes out. "I miss them so much. I miss my dad always sleeping through everything, my mom constantly yelling, them being too busy with anything really that they forgot everything. They once forgot my birthday and they took me out and got me anything I wanted as an apology. To tell the truth, I think my dad cares just as much. I remember sitting on the roof of our house and gazing at the clouds with him and Uncle Chouji and even Grandpa Shikaku." She kept crying.

Sanosuke looked up and saw that his siblings were missing, and he raised an eyebrow. He wrapped an arm around Mai, trying to comfort her. He felt exactly what she felt. He felt broken, torn apart inside.

"Please… come back." He whispered.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Naruto missed his Hinata. He missed her like the sun misses the day. When they had gotten married, he said there was no place he'd ever be other than by her side.

But he had broken that vow.

He wished he could see her. Touch her. Hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. He wished he had her Byakugan eyes just so he could check up on her.

He searched for a glimpse of her chakra, but it was out of his range. He reached out with his heart instead and he felt as if he was brushing her fingers.

A real family. That's what they all were.

Naruto the screwball.

Hinata the shy.

Polar opposites.

Neji the thinker.

Tenten the wild.

Polar opposites.

Shikamaru the genius.

Ino the loudmouth.

Polar opposites.

Sasuke the dark.

Sakura the radiant.

Polar opposites.

The perfect family is one that is forged through tears and friendship. No blood bond can overcome that.

And that's what they were.

They were a perfect family: the best thing in the world

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Aww… isn't that a sweet chapter. Not really. I thought the end was a bit ****cheesy**

**I want you people ****to**** vote on your favorite couples, OC or not that were shown in this chapter. The only exceptions are Kaka –insert person's name who I will not say. In order to find out who this was you have to read ****Atonement****- and ItaXKonan. The winner and runner up will get a lemon! SasuXSaku also counts!**

**When my sister beta'd this she cried her eyes out at the whole scene with Mai and Sano. **

**Ls: it was so sad!**

**Ydwtk: So?**

**Ls: you cried when you wrote it!**

**Ydwtk: that's because I wrote it on the **_**anniversary of Crystal's death,**_** you little bitch. ****I was crying every time someone said dead! Well, not that much. A tear here and there.**

**Sasuke: who?**

**Ydwtk: long story.**

**Sakura: It was the first friend-who-was-a-girl that he had, he went through elementary and middle school with her, and then she got shot the day that he asked her out. True story.**

**Ydwtk: You had to bring that up. I know it's just too weird to believe, but it's true. I do miss her. She was the comic relief of my life.**** And a lot of other things.**

**Romeo: t'was love at first sight!**

**Everyone: When the fuck did **_**he**_** get here?**

**Romeo: The wings of love carri'd me!**

**Ydwtk punched Romeo into the ground: STUPID LOVE-SICK MORON!**

**Okay, for those of you who don't read my other active story, ****Story of an Unbreakable Bond****, I had this really weird sappy tidbit which I wrote for Shakespeare club. I need extracurricular! **

**Anyhow, these are the couples that I mentioned earlier that you can vote on.**

**SasuXSaku**

**NaruXHina**

**NejiXTenten**

**ShikaXIno**

**If you vote for any of the following, there won't be lemons, but there will be really mushy/fluffy scenes.**

**SanoXMai**

**MinatoXSayuri **

**HanabiXKiba**

**Please vote!**

**Itachi: vote for the sake of how sexy I am.**

**Ydwtk: SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR THREESOME!**

**R&R!**

**Ydwtk**


	8. Blood is Spilled!

**This chapter is a bit weird… Oh, and I'm sorry for the late update. I just got a new game and I played it all last night (I know, I'm pathetic) and you can guess the rest of that story.**

**Anyhow, there is a small bit of KibaXHana in this chapter, a little bit of Naruto-making-fun-of-Sasuke-and-Sasuke-going-off-on-a-berzerk-rampage. **

**Enjoy.**

**Ydwtk**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 8

Blood is spilled!

Ken followed his mother obediently. Probably he should be a bit more worried that his mother had actually saved him. Konan was never the affectionate type, except towards Pein. He did have a purpose for Ken, though. To be a host for the King of Hell.

Ken didn't entertain any ideas of surviving the entire ordeal. He was likely just a host. There were seven Bijuu contained within the king of hell statue. Most likely, the King wanted to collect the last two on his own.

The Shukaku and the Kyuubi would both be tough kills. But with seven Bijuu against the weakest and the strongest, he was bound to win.

Konan led him back to the inner sanctum and to a small cubicle.

_This is where Pein resides? A small, four walled room with nothing more than a bed in it? Pathetic._

"Pein-sama, I've brought him."

"Send him in."

One of the walls disappeared, vanishing from sight, and Ken walked in.

"The transfer will take place within two days. Clear?"

Ken nodded.

"Very well." Pein said. "Once the King has taken his resting place within your flesh, he will be a constant voice in your mind. He can lend you the unlimited amounts of chakra he possesses, as well as the abilities of his Bijuu. You will not disobey him, and you will be his personal hunter. Once the Jinchuuriki have been captured, the Bijuu will all be extracted. Clear?"

Ken nodded again. Yeah, he was dead.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kakashi walked down the path the next morning, following the obvious trail the two lovers had made the night before. He came to a cave and the trail ended. He walked in and followed the slight smell of sex.

And there they were. Sasuke lay under the sleeping bag, with his wife, cuddling her with both his arms and his wings.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE **ARE** YOU?!" yelled Naruto. One would think that he would be too hung over to yell.

The couple didn't stir.

_Are they even alive?_

Naruto ran into the room and repeated his yell.

Nothing happened.

"Wow. They must have done it all night long." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, his one eye flattening. "How perverted do you get?"

"Easily more than this."

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"We really should wait…" said Kakashi.

"Why not?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Of course, Sasuke was awake throughout that entire ordeal. _His_ head was throbbing now. He covered Sakura's ears with his hands while that was going on, and he was grateful that she didn't wake up and bring the cave down on them.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, there is no way that your hands could block the sound of Naruto's voice." Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"I know. Want to go again, my sweet Sakura-chan?" he smirked.

"We are on a mission. Afterwards." She yawned.

Sasuke poked the tip of his wing into the small of her back and then began stroking it with his feathers.

"That is an interesting sensation, you know." She snickered. "But Sayuri is waiting for us."

Sasuke nodded. He handed Sakura her panties, which she hastily put on. He put on his pants and his shorts, and then grabbed his equipment, not even leaving bed. Sakura grabbed her clothes and did the same.

They finally got out and Sasuke rolled their sleeping bag up, and then he sealed it back into its scroll. Before that, though, he inhaled the scent of their lovemaking from the night before. It was sweet to him. It was always sweet.

"Come on. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are waiting for us." Sakura said.

Sasuke snorted and followed her.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"We have no idea where they are, you know that?" said Sasuke as the group walked down a sunny forest path.

"We know that." Kakashi responded

"We should split up and try to find information." Sakura said. "Unfortunately, Sasuke-kun can't really be seen in public."

"I'll be close." Said Sasuke. He whispered to her "I'll always be close, my Sakura-chan."

"I heard that!" yelled Naruto. "Perverted sex-addicts."

Sasuke bashed Naruto on the head. "Up yours, dobe."

"At least I'm not some mutant freak with my oh-so-pretty wings. Look at me I'm Sasuke the beautiful butterfly! I-" Naruto was getting continually bashed in by Sasuke several times over.

"GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING SHIT EATING ASS SPELUNKING COCK RAPING-" Sakura put a hand over her husband's mouth and glared at him.

_I've been waiting to say that for a long time._ Thought Sasuke.

He calmed down and his wife let go of his mouth.

"Don't go off like that again." She warned.

"Hn."

"Baka." Sakura pouted.

"Hn."

Naruto climbed half-drunk-looking from his several thousand foot hole in the ground.

"I'm going with Kakashi-sensei." And then he passed out.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Thank GOD!" Sakura sighed, exasperated. She was walking through the town, trying to hide the fact that she was wearing no bra and was patiently walking towards the nearest clothing store.

Ten minutes later, she walked out, smiling happily.

She walked into an alley and sighed.

"You got the goods?"

"Don't talk like we're dealing drugs, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke, in all of his half-raven glory, walked out of the shadows. "I know. Itachi is in Ame."

"How do you figure that out?" she said, hands-on-hips.

"I saw an Akatsuki leaving the city and he was being escorted by _Ame's_ shinobi, and was talking about going to _Ame_."

"And you didn't kill him?"

"No. I'll kill him later." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke held her chin and kissed her lightly. "No matter how many times I hear that laugh, I still love it. I love it just like I love everything about you." That was Sasuke's way of saying 'I love you'.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Kiba-kun…" Hanabi kept crying into said male's arm.

"Yes, Hana-chan?" That was his pet name for her.

They were lying naked in Kiba's bed after their first true night together. Hanabi had woken up and smirked to herself. She had been joking around with her sister for the past few weeks about Kiba's and her relationship, but when she had mentioned her sister, she had started crying.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"I'm sure of it!" laughed Kiba. "Ain't no power in this universe that can stop Naruto when he's got his eye on something."

Hanabi smiled and chuckled.

"And Naruto would give his life to protect Hinata. Plus, she's a lot stronger now that she's been with Naruto for so long." Kiba kissed her head lightly.

"I know. But I miss them so much." She cried.

"Hey… don't cry." Kiba stroked her cheek. "They'll be fine. I know it."

Hanabi nodded and chuckled when she moved, feeling Kiba's hard erection brush up against her.

"I can't help it." Kiba said shyly.

Hanabi crawled on top of her lover and started kissing him.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sasuke and Sakura could sense that something was wrong. The dark woods of sunset were well… dark.

"Do you hear that?" said Sasuke.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Sakura caught on. "Oh! I hear it."

Sasuke flipped on his Sharingan and he saw something fly towards him.

Sakura sensed it before he saw it.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki!" Sakura flipped and spat out a long stream of mud encircling her and Sasuke.

Sasuke formed seals and a Chidori lit on his fingers.

The projectile that burst through the wall was a scythe and it tore across Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke grabbed at the scythe in rage as a fountain of blood spurted from his wife's shoulder. His Chidori bounced off the blade, though, and Sasuke snarled in frustration.

An Akatsuki member retracted the scythe and licked Sakura's blood right off.

His body turned dark and a skeleton appeared on his flesh.

"Part one, successful." The member laughed.

"What the hell are you?!" snapped Sasuke. The only way to save his wife was to kill this bastard.

Kusanagi came out and Sasuke threw a Chidori senbon at the Akatsuki.

"I am Hidan, Chosen of Jashin!" he, or it, laughed.

The Chidori hit his stomach and disappeared.

Sakura cried out in agony.

Sasuke whirled and saw a hole in Sakura's stomach.

_Okay… I have about three minutes to figure out how he does that, kill him, and save Sakura._

Sasuke watched as Hidan pulled out a pike and prepared to stab himself.

Sasuke shot a snake out of his arm and it grabbed the pike. He sent a Chidori through the snake, destroying it and the metal instrument.

Sasuke was running out of time. Hidan was smirking.

As the seconds went by, Sakura was losing tons of blood.

_If I don't find a way to get her out of that jutsu, she'll die…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kakashi and Naruto were wary enough as it was. There was foulness in the air that they couldn't place.

"Naruto! Kage bunshin wall!"

Naruto responded like lightning, and a hundred Naruto's appeared, screening them from a gigantic blast.

Kakashi tore off his headband and scanned for chakra.

"Hn."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Several figures dashed through the forest. They could see the two separate battles occurring and they rushed to join them.

"Break now!" said one in a deep, commanding voice. The group split up.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Another figure watched the transgressions from afar with his unique eyes scrutinizing the battles.

"Who will come out on top, I wonder?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Muhahahahaha….**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**… four days later**

**Naruto: Oh STFU already. We all know the only reason you love her is for the sex.**

**Sasuke: I love her for who she is! The sex is a bonus.**

**Ydwtk: If he didn't love her than this story would be getting flames, not reviews.**

**Naruto: not true!**

**Sasuke: shut up. Just because you can't have hot, wild sex with your wife doesn'****t mean you I can't.**

**Ydwtk reminisces: true. **

**Naruto: WHAT?**

**L/s (henceforth known as Sammy): Shut up, baka.**

**Ydwtk: le gasp! My little whore-of-a-sister speaks the truth!**

**Sammy: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Sakura: I believe he said a whore.**

**Sammy: don't you go agreeing with **_**him**_

**Sakura: WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FANTASIZING ABOUT SEX WITH MY HUSBAND!**

**Sammy: I'm over that stage, SLUT!**

**Sasuke: HEY!**

**Ydwtk eats popcorn and reclines.**

**Sakura: I AM NOT A SLUT!**

**Sasuke: Say that again and I will kill you.**

**Sammy: you're only in a story, you can't kill me.**

**Ydwtk: but I can. I can and will put that video on my school's TV program. We have 1700 kids in our school, about 1100 girls, and of those, ****600**** are lesbian****/bi****. HA!**** And we have three hundred straight men! HA! That's what you get.**

**Sammy: NOOO! IF YOU-**

**Ydwtk: we had that discussion in ****Story of an Unbreakable Bond****. It's not incest, and I am not involved in any way, other than filming it**

**Sammy: But we're siblings.**

**Ydwtk: Damn. A well, your time is up.**

**For those of you who are wondering how in the hell I did that, I typed something, and then Sammy typed something in response. **

**Anyhow, the polls are still open.**

**So far in lemons**

**SasuXSaku: 3 ( take into account that there will always be lemons with these two in my stories if they are the main characters)**

**NaruXHina: 0**

**NejiXTen:1**

**ShikaXIno: 0**

**Fluff:**

**SanoXMai: 2**

**SayuriXMinato:1**

**HanabiXKiba: 1 (you got your wish in this chapter, though)**

**PeinXKonan (dedicated to ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****): 1**

**REMEMBER: you can vote for 2 pairings, or you can vote for one entire category.**

**NOTE: In this story, there will most likely be !****5****! total stories. Each of the first four will take out one of the big bad guys in the storyline, and the last one will actually be a lot of the kids in action. (They will be around 16, in Sano and Sayuri's generation) That one might also be a bit of an Epilogue.**

**Also, if you have any input on the story, I am open to suggestions. Since Repent is still not done, let alone any of the following, I am open to suggestions.**

**You may have noticed that the summary says ****His regrets: Book 2**

**That's the new title of the series. **

**Can anyone guess why I titled it that?**

**That was supposed to be the original title for ****Atonement****, but I decided not to.**

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ydwtk**


	9. Apocalypse

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(four hours later) sorry!**

**I thank all who read my story! And I extend my most sincere apologies to ****Oksaa-4-Prez!**** I flamed one of her stories (I know! I rarely flame stories! I have written 2 flames in my entire career! And that is too much) and I didn't realize that they were in truth, very funny stories. I just couldn't understand them!**

**Again, all readers and reviewers are thanked from the bottom of my empty heart!**

**Any who, there is some SasuXSaku, NaruXHina (very small amount) AND MAJOR SANOXMAI fluff!**

**Also, FF is deleting my banners when I send in my stories! SO LOOK FOR TEH DASHES! (--)**

**Ave Dominus Ydwtk (new sig. Ave means Hail in Latin, and Dominus means lord. YdwtkYdwtk!)**

**--**

Chapter 9

Apocalypse

Sasuke stood, frozen like a bird in the water.

He couldn't attack for fear of hurting the woman he loved. He couldn't get her out of here.

_Sakura… Sakura-chan… please… I'm sorry._

He yanked out Kusanagi and ran at Hidan, full speed, his fuel was not hate or the cursed seal itself, but the love he felt for his wife combined with the grief that struck his heart like daggers.

Sasuke hit Hidan in the chest and **sent him flying**.

Sasuke batted his ravens' wings and flew high up into the air.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu!"

A giant dragon, nearly a mile long, shot from his mouth and flew towards Hidan. It coiled and writhed and twisted in mid air, but the result was the same. It hit the ground and incinerated everything around it.

Sasuke flew down to the ground, sobbing.

He collapsed when he hit the scorched earth and sobbed into the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Sasuke felt someone kick his ribs.

He looked up and glared at Shikamaru, who stood above him, leering hard at him.

"Are you trying to kill Sakura?"

"She was trapped in that jutsu! If I had tried to do anything else, she would have died!"

"She almost did. You are very lucky Tenten had a grapple in her scroll, otherwise we never would have pulled her out of the blast radius in time."

"She escaped?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes, now let's go. Ino can't handle wounds like that on her own."

Sasuke nodded. He pulled himself off of the ground and followed Shikamaru.

Ino had her hands on Sakura's bleeding abdomen while Tenten put pressure on Sakura's shoulder.

Sasuke formed seals and added his healing chakra to Ino's. Sakura had taught him the jutsu as a just in case, and he was glad it was being put to good use.

But there was something different about the chakra. It wasn't green, it was purple.

"What are you doing?" snapped Ino.

Sakura's wounds began closing at an amazing rate.

"Well whatever it is, keep doing it!"

Sweat formed on Sasuke's brow. The damage was not only external but internal. Sasuke's hitting Hidan broke several of her bones and damaged her internal organs. Several muscles were torn and nerves were damaged.

The large wounds sealed and Sasuke moved on. He literally moved the bones back together and mended them. He used chakra to sew the muscles and nerves back together. He beat her fluctuating heart for her; he moved her lugs to let air in.

"Live, Sakura-chan. Live for yourself if nothing else."

Sasuke muttered those words and then he passed out.

Shikamaru placed the two of them together in their tent and waited.

--

Naruto grasped his kunai and so did Kakashi.

"What do you want, Itachi?!" yelled Naruto.

"I am warning you. The King of Hell is sealing his powers into my son. He will come after you, and if he finds you- you, my little brother, and his dear cherry blossom will all die." Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows.

Gaara flew in on his sand, followed by Neji and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. He ran over to embrace his wife.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" said Kakashi.

"You are going up against the entire Akatsuki. You will need help."

"GAARA!" yelled Naruto. "Why are you here?"

"You and Sakura are my closest friends, how can I abandon you?" he replied. "And besides, two Jinchuuriki are better than one."

Naruto laughed.

"So where's everyone else? I'm sure it's not just you three." Said Kakashi.

"They are over some ways to the east." Said Gaara. "Neji, check their condition."

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!"

"They set up camp and are resting. Sasuke and Sakura are both very weak, but something is different with both of them. We should go and find them."

They nodded and set off.

--

Light shined through the window and woke the five sleeping children.

"Goddamn it." muttered Obito. "Does it always have to be so bright?"

"Be careful or you'll end up like dad." Sanosuke muttered.

Mai and 'the brats' giggled.

"Up yours, Sanosuke."

"Hn." Sanosuke replied.

Obito got really flustered and almost started yelling at his older brother.

The three girls erupted in laughter.

_Typical…_ thought Sanosuke.

Mai's long blonde hair was flipped forward as she doubled over with laughter.

_Goddamn it… now I see why dad married mom. She was a cheery person while he was depressing. It just kind of draws you in…_

_**CHA! Oh yeah, he admits it, he admits it. Oh! Oh! Can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen!**_A cartoon Sanosuke appeared in the back of said male's mind.

_Who the fuck are you?_

_**I'm your inner self. I am the pure embodiment of your emotions. I know what you want/feel/think even if you don't. **_

_And?_

_**You just said that you liked her! Well thought, actually. And you do! **_

_G.T.F.O. of my mind._

_**Blame your parents for getting it on like they did. Otherwise-**_

_S.T.F.U. already! I'm eight, almost nine. I don't need to, though I already, know how I was made!_

_**Dude, W.T.F. is with the net speaking?**_

_I feel-_

_**Horny! HA!**_

_W.T.F?_

_**You just said you feel horny. Which you shouldn't because you're too young…**_

_I didn't say that! You said that!_

_**Point? I'm you.**_

_HELL NO!_

Sanosuke just fell back, sighing.

--

Light shined on another place, not too far away.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he smiled at seeing _his_ Sakura, in _his_ arms, bathing in _his_ warmth, in _his_ love.

He pulled her cherry hair back and stroked her face with his pale hands.

Wait, _pale?!_ Sasuke looked at his hands; they were back to normal. He felt his hair. It was back to normal. He cautiously reached to his shoulders. No wings.

He poked his wife repeatedly until she woke up.

She opened her entrancing green orbs and gazed lovingly at him.

"Are you happy to see the man you married?" he smirked.

"More than you know." She climbed on top of him and kissed him.

Sasuke just let her take over for once. She broke the kiss and smiled. Their faces were still only inches apart.

Sasuke smiled back. "Mmm… Sometimes I wish I could get married all over again. It was one of the best times of my life, and always will be."

"Same here. Come on. I'm sure that we should tell the others that you're okay. And then we're getting you a shirt." Sakura poked him in the chest.

"You don't like what you see?"

"Sasu-kun…" Sakura giggled. "I love what I see. It's just that I figure that the rest of the female world does as well. And what I see is MINE alone."

"Now that's the fiery Sakura-chan I married." He kissed her once more.

"I love who I married." They both smiled.

--

**Yeah, I know that it was short. Ish.**

**Anyhow, please vote. I am not going to close the voting pole for the rest of the story, which is a long way from now! This story will end up being a lot longer than ****Repent****.**

**Votes are cumulative**

**Lemons:**

**SasuXSaku: 4**

**PeinXKonan: 2 (yes this has been moved to the lemons category.)**

**NejiXTenten: 1**

**ShikaXIno: 0**

**NaruXHina: 0**

**Fluff**

**SanoXMai: 2**

**SayuriXMinato: 1**

**HanabiXKiba: 1 **

**Remember you can vote for one whole category or two individual pairings.**

**Anyhow, the Character Argument is dedicated to ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** and ****Oksaa-4-Prez****. I reward my most top reviewers and if I do flame stories that have no real reason to flame, then I will atone for my sins! (This is coming from the person who wrote ****Atonement**** and ****Repent****. Naw, ya think?) ALL THE SPELLINGS IN THIS ARE INTENTIONALS!**

**Sasuke: Sup g?**

**Sakura: Sup rabbit?**

**Sasuke: That's is, weeze getting it on! MOVE IT LIKE THAT BITCH!**

**Sakura: FUCK YEAS! Up that! Up THAT! **

**Random person: Get it on! WHOOP! WHOOP! DAMN THAT'S SOME GOOD SEX!**

**Other Random person: Wanna?**

**1****st**** random person: Even though we're both guys? BITCH YEAH!**

**2****nd**** random person: DO IT LIKE THAT!**

**3****rd**** random person: I want in on that fun… well, I'll go find a rabbit to play with… MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LIKE DICKS!**

**Sasuke: Random much?**

**Itachi: can I get in?**

**Everyone: NOES!**

**Okay that was random. Really random. Everything said in there was intentional. I swear it. **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading.**

**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**


	10. Author's note

**CANCER!**

**Earlier this month I was diagnosed with a form of lung cancer that I have given up on trying to pronounce. I'm sitting in the hospital, trying to keep my little sister from hitting on some of the volunteers. I think she's gotten to a couple, though. **

**I won't stop my fight against cancer! Neither will I stop updating, but the updates will be coming slower. Much slower.**

**My friend, who recently created an account on FF, **_**onewhowasborninhell**_**, has started a chainletter for my support. (Before you ask, he copied the idea for creating his account from how I phrased mine). He is currently nonstop IMing me until I put this up. **

_**onewhowasborninhell**_**: Pourqoi est-ce que tu fais çi à moi? Tu es mechant! Mon dieu, tu treaques moi fou!**

**If you don't care, it's understandable. I have to go, I have chemo tomorrow. **

_**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**_


	11. Familial Love

**OHMYGOD!**

**This chapter has so much PLOT-RELEVANT-SHIT it's not funny!**

**I'm serious!**

**Anyhow, I don't own Naruto, but I own this story.**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 10

Familial Love

"TEME!"

Sasuke winced as he came out of the tent. "What is it, dobe?"

"Hey, you're not a freakish mutant anymore!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I know that." Sasuke growled. "Is there something you want?"

"We-" Naruto started, but Kakashi cut him off.

"-saw Itachi." The grey-haired man finished. "He warned us that his son was coming to kill us all."

"Ken?" Sakura inquired, coming out of the tent and standing beside her husband. "He isn't like Itachi. Not at all."

"Now he is." Said Kakashi. "I honestly think he was concerned. Like he wanted to protect you."

"Bullshit." Snarled Sasuke. "Itachi doesn't give a damn about anything." He turned on his heel and stormed away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started after him, but Kakashi was quick to put a hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke was furious. His hands itched for Itachi's blood. He was messing with their heads; taking advantage of the stress they're under because of their missing children.

"I never thought you'd become so powerful, little Sasuke." A voice appeared from nowhere.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. This proved it. That voice definitely wasn't Itachi. And the only person insane enough to call him "little" would be another Uchiha. Or maybe Pein. But that voice didn't belong to Pein either.

"But Itachi is still stronger."

Sasuke clenched his hands. "What do you want?"

"Itachi was a failure. His potential is limited. Yours isn't. Well, not as limited. You'll still never overcome me." The voice seemed to be resounding in his head now. "But the next generation of my clan should be sired by the strongest. And once this happens, we'll have our revenge. The Uchiha will rise once more."

"Uchiha Madara, I presume?" Sasuke said.

"Indeed. I'll keep my insane little hound off your heels and you go back to the village and train. Deal?"

"I'm getting my daughter back." Sasuke growled.

"I'll bring her back to you. And the little annoying Jinchuuriki spawn."

"No." Sasuke said immediately. "Bring me to them."

"Fine enough."

Sasuke felt himself be wrenched away from his position and a feeling of vertigo washed over him.

* * *

Sayuri cried. She cried and cried. Soft sobs, but audible only to the keen hearing of Minato. She sobbed into his shoulder now.

Always had she drawn on her older brother for strength. But he wasn't here. Sanosuke wasn't here.

Minato, though an annoying fanboy, cared about her. He didn't complain when she cried; he only smiled and told her that everything would be alright.

_Maybe he deserves a chance. I'll ask dad about it. Or maybe mom. Or maybe Aunt Hinata._

She felt a breeze cut by her cheek and she looked up, gazing into the red eyes of the Sharingan.

"Sayuri!"

That was her father alright. The man rushed over to her and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Are you okay?"

Sayuri looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw a disappointed look on Minato's face. "I'm fine, Tou-san!"

Sasuke held her in arm and picked up Minato with the other. "Your Tou-san is worried sick, and your Kaa-san is having a panic attack for Kami's sake, Minato. We're getting you two out of here."

Sasuke dropped down outside of their camp a little before midnight. The trip to Ame, even with Madara's space-time jutsu, was a long one. Plus he had to rest after the long journey. "Arigato, Madara." He said under his breath. There was a scroll laying in front of him, with the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

Sasuke flipped the scroll up with his foot and Sayuri snatched it out of the air.

"That's my girl." Sasuke said. He ran into the camp and looked around to see if anyone was awake.

"Hinata-chan! No!" A cry echoed through the woods.

Sasuke refrained himself from cursing his mind out.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke whirled around to see his wife standing there. "Sayuri!"

"Kaa-san!" the little girl exclaimed. Sasuke let her down.

"Hn." Sasuke said before running towards the shout.

Hinata kneeled by a pond, holding a kunai in front of her. Naruto stood a few feet away, frozen in fear.

"Kaa-san!" Minato yelled. He jumped out of Sasuke's arms (that sounded wrong) and ran over.

Hinata dropped the kunai into the water and embraced her son.

Sasuke left them at that.

**(A/n: for those of you who were wondering, Hinata was about to commit suicide)**

* * *

Sakura embraced her daughter in hers (and Sasuke's) tent, smiling. The scroll though, was troubling. Had Sasuke killed Itachi? Or had he stolen it? He didn't come back battered or anything.

"Don't ever leave me again." She said to her daughter. "Now come on. Its late. You can sleep in here. Your Tou-san and I didn't come all the way just for you to get kidnapped again." _Okay, that came out wrong._ "But we're never going to let you get hurt again. Besides, its December, meaning that your birthday is only a few weeks off. We'll make it back in time." She ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Kaa-san!" Sayuri smiled.

The tent flap opened and Sasuke crawled in. "Now there's my two precious flowers."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chuckled.

"Yes?" Sasuke sat down, kissing his wife on the cheek and lifting his daughter into his arms.

"Tou-san! Put me down!" Sayuri growled. Sasuke just laughed.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

The group arrived on midday of Christmas Eve, and found a party waiting for their arrival. Hanabi and Kiba greeted them, but Hanabi pulled her sister away as soon as possible.

Sasuke approached Kiba. "You finally slept with her?"

Kiba's face reddened. "Damn it, Sasuke, you don't have to make it so casual! Just because you're a fiendish sex-hound doesn't mean I am."

Sasuke hit Kiba on the back of the head. "My daughter is within earshot, Inuzaka. Please don't rush the marriage. I have, over the next 5 months, the birthdays of all of my immediate family to deal with! January 19th are Sayuri's and Sanosuke's, February 8th is Kaira's and Kimiko's, and March 28th is Sakura's, and April 1st is Obito's. I've got enough to deal with."

Kiba's eyes flattened. "You know that all of your kids are born on a Kage's birthday?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Kimiko and Kaira were born on Sarutobi's birthday; Obito was born on Namikaze's, but what about Sayuri's and Sanosuke's?"

"January 19th would happen to be **my** birthday, Uchiha." Growled Gaara, walking over to them.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." Sasuke still harbored resentment for having even _touched_ Sakura while Sasuke was off at Orochimaru's. Sakura told him the relationship was short, and she dumped him, but Sasuke couldn't help the jealousy. "I'll be sure to invite you to the party and we can dress you up in little eight-year-old clothes. You'll fit right in." He sneered the last part.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled, storming over. "Be nice!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"No you won't. Gaara will stay for the party, won't you, Gaara?" Sakura said. The males in front of her, Kiba excepted, glared at each other.

"I will, Sakura." Gaara replied. "Right now, though, I have to send a letter to Temari, telling her that I'm alright." Gaara walked off, resigned.

"We need to talk, Sasuke-kun; but later. Right now, we have a party to get ready for."

* * *

**Back at the house…**

Sasuke knew that Sakura would love what he wore. When it came to parties, even he was somewhat an animal. Sasuke always wore black to the party, while Sakura could never decide on an outfit.

Sasuke grabbed a black button-down shirt out of the closet and matching slacks. He was only in his boxers, but he didn't care.

He walked out of their walk-in closet and found his wife struggling to put her dress on. It was a strapless, red dress that hugged Sakura's curves and went down to her knees with a slit up the side.(A/n: me and clothes, especially describing them, don't mix.) Simple, yet she knew it would drive her husband, (and a great many other men at the party) crazy.

Sasuke crept up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her down to the bed. Somewhere in the process, her dress fell off, leaving her in only her (not surprisingly) red panties.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "Why did you have to do that?!"

"My Christmas dreams already came true. I don't need a party to demonstrate that." Sasuke said, kissing his wife's neck.

"Don't you dare give me a hickey! The party hasn't even started!" Sakura said, hitting him playfully.

Sasuke removed his lips and gave her a disappointed gaze.

"Come on. Chouji promised to look after everyone's kids tonight, so they'll be on the other side of the village, learning how to cook a gourmet meal. We can have some alone time and…" Sakura left it at that.

"I get it." Sasuke smirked. "So, do you need help?"

Sakura nodded and she flicked the dress over with her foot. "If I get wrinkles in this, you're ironing them all out."

"No I'm not." Sasuke said.

_DAMN HIM AND HIS ALL-KNOWING UBER-COMEBACK! Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Pfft." Sakura scoffed.

* * *

**At the party…**

Sasuke, being the awesome Uchiha and husband (I wrote wife there the first time…) of Uchiha Sakura, he had learned how to dance. He was very good at it. Nothing like the dancing savant that was his wife, but he was decent enough.

There was a slow song on, and Sasuke enjoyed staying there, his wife's arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her hips, swaying from side to side, their smiles saying "_I love you_."

"I like this, Sasuke-kun." Sakura purred her voice too low for anyone else to hear. "I love it."

"And I love you." Sasuke replied with his own quiet growl, his smile widening. "And I want to _make _my _love_ very clear _to you_."

"Can't you wait?" Sakura said, frowning and picking up on the subtle hint he put in his words. (A/n: look at the italics)

"No." Sasuke said, kissing her briefly. "So how do you want it done?"

Sakura thought about it. "I want just some honest, calm, loving sex. That's what I want."

Sasuke smirked. "I can do that. Who else but your one and only love can do that to you?"

"I know. But while you are my one and only love, you are also insatiable." Sakura pointed out.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Two figures approached each other in a grand hall.

"Arigato, Madara." Said one.

"You're devotion to your brother is impressive, but you're too sentimental. Not to mention that you're a great actor. I can't believe how abusive you are to your kids yet you come out with this whole emotional side. It's just not right." Madara replied.

"My little brother means everything to me. I sacrificed everything I had to protect him. Even my own thoughts betray me. I can't think without wanting to shed his blood. But I don't. 17 years ago, I didn't want to. Now that he has a family, I hope he gains eternal happiness. War is not the Uchiha way. I sacrificed everything to make sure that was not changed. I committed horrible sins to make sure my brother did not grow up in war. 'War is all hell' (A/n: Quote from Union General William Tecumseh Sherman, 1863)."

"That's quite a sentiment. I gave him the scroll. With that, he'll overcome you in no time. Are you sure you don't want to beg his forgiveness, tell the truth, and just give him the transfer? If you do, then maybe you'll live."

"No. If I live, there is a chance that I could be a threat."

"The Kyuubi is their Hokage. You know how sentimental he is. He'd accept you with some punishment of some sort."

"I am a threat."

"No, Itachi, you are an asset to them. You have the knowledge of the internal workings of the Akatsuki. You need to tell them if you want them to prevail. They can't kill Pein without your help." Madara urged. "Go to Konoha, arms raised. Cast off your Akatsuki cloak and ring. Beg for their mercy. Do it, or you truly will die by the hand of your brother. And then he will be utterly helpless when Pein comes to destroy him. Your eyes are his key to unlocking power even greater than my own."

Itachi bowed and left. He knew what to do.

"I will go to Konohagakure no Sato."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT!  
**

**ZoMYGOTH! (Yes, I went there, bitches.)**

**My head is spinning with everything that's going on!**

**Madara: YES! I'm FINALLY in one of your stories!**

**Ydwtk: You are a manipulative bastard. First you tell Sasuke that he will never become more powerful than you, and then you tell Itachi that Itachi is Sasuke's key to doing just that! WHAT THE FRUITCAKE IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Madara: I'm just awesome.**

**Ydwtk rolls eyes: What-the-fuck-ever?**

**Naruto: Tu as besion de regarder ton langue!**

**Ydwtk: No I don't.**

**Naruto: ZUT!**

**Ydwtk: Il est trés bête, non? Il n'a pas de balles. Il est une fille. Elle a besoin des balles. Elle veut être un garçon, non?**

**Sasuke: I have no clue what the hell you just said.**

**Sakura: He said "he is dumb, no? He has no balls. He is a girl. She needs balls. She wants to be a man, no?"**

**Naruto: Je porte une bikini de Sakura!**

**Entire world: NOT AGAIN!**

**Ydwtk: MON DIEU! IL EST TRÉS TRÉS TRÉS BÊTE! IL VEUT PORTER LES VÊTEMENTS DE FEMME! **

**I'm not even bothering translating this. **

**Anyhow, I may be putting the next chappie up soon.**

**Ydwtk**


	12. Itachi Repents

**I know, I'm updating really fast on Repent. It's just that this latest string of Manga chapters is giving me tons of inspiration. On that topic, I warn you that there is a SERIOUS SPOILER ALERT! For those of you that haven't read the past few Manga chapters, this is a recapitulation of the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! There is a few notes at the bottom of the page that I would like everyone to read, members or not.**

**PLUS! THE LEMON POLLS ARE IN! AND TEH FLUFF ONES! THEY ARE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Please enjoy,**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 11

Itachi Repents

Sasuke lay in bed with his wife, who was asleep. The morning rays shined through the window, and Sasuke smiled as they framed his wife's beautiful face.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." He whispered. He got up out of the bed and slipped on his pants.

"Sasu-kun…" Sakura groaned in her sleep, blindly reaching out for him.

"I'm just making us some breakfast." He said quietly.

"Stay here…" she mumbled.

"I'm going to be downstairs, just getting our breakfast. I'll bring it up as soon as I can."

"No!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke laughed at her stupor. She was acting like a little kid.

Sasuke climbed back on the bed and on top of his wife. "I'm right here, Sakura-chan."

"I'm always with you."

* * *

Itachi was tired. He had made the trip to Konoha in one night; that was a long way to go.

It was dawn. Itachi remembered the corruptness he had felt when he came here years before. It was still there.

"Somebody help me!" someone screamed.

_Female voice. Panic stricken. Fatigue. Terror._ Itachi analyzed the call in his head.

He jumped up into a tree, hiding himself. A woman in shredded clothes ran under him and several obviously intoxicated men ran after her.

_It still hasn't changed._

They cornered her against the wall of the village. There were five of them. _No problem_.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Itachi spat small balls of fire at the ground between the men and the woman.

"What the hell?!" screamed one.

"It's Uchiha-sama! That's his jutsu!" said another.

_Uchiha-sama? My Otouto has gained respect in this village, it seems. _

Itachi jumped down, forming seals all the while.

"Suiton: Sejin Heki!" Water appeared around Itachi in a vortex, shooting into the air and knocking the men back. As soon as Itachi landed he formed more seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" The water formed into a dragon and launched itself at the men.

Itachi normally wasn't one to flaunt his power like that, but right now he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

The men were unconscious, if not dead. Itachi turned around and looked at the woman, who was shaking with terror.

"Don't hurt me!" she screamed. "I'll do anything you want!"

Itachi extended a hand. "Then let me take you back to your village. I'm sure the authorities would help you there."

"They'll only do anything if one of the Sannin themselves comes down to make sure they are doing their jobs." The woman said, regaining some composure. "Those 5 were supposed to be part of the authorities, but they just wanted to do what I was coming to them for help for."

Itachi nodded. "Sannin? Orochimaru, Jiriya, and Tsunade died eight years ago, didn't they?"

"I'm talking about Uchiha Haruno-sama, Hokage-sama, and Uchiha Sasuke-sama." The woman said. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Itachi shrugged. He felt the weight in his pocket reassuring him that he didn't have his headband on. "Come on, miss, let's get you to the front gates. I'm sure there's someone competent there."

* * *

Itachi didn't know how right he was.

A grey haired shinobi sat there, smiling and reading. The book in his hands wasn't his trademark Icha-Icha porn book, but instead was "Child Care for Dummies." Having had a father for only part of his childhood, he knew nothing about raising a child. His girlfriend wasn't exactly the perfect mother, but his student had said he would make a perfect father. He sure hoped so.

He expected a boring day, as usual, on guard duty, but he was wrong.

Two figures approached the gate, and Kakashi raised his eye some from his book.

The book clattered to the ground.

Itachi felt the cold steel against his throat. He carefully raised his arms.

"Kakashi. It's been some time." Itachi said. "Can you at least not kill me yet? This woman may need medical attention."

"You are labeled as an S-class criminal and a missing-nin, not counting being part of Akatsuki. I have no choice."

"Blindfold me, but don't kill me. Not yet. There is something that needs to be done first." Itachi replied.

Kakashi took out Itachi's headband from his pocket and tied it around the Uchiha's forehead. "Ma'am, please knock on the gate tower door. When the guard answers, ask for Rock Lee. He'll help you."

The woman nodded and ran off.

"Now, we are going to have a little chat with Naruto." Kakashi hissed. "You have a lot to answer for."

* * *

Okay, so it was near 10:00 in the morning and Sasuke and Sakura still hadn't had their breakfast, due to the fact that Sakura just didn't want to get up this morning. Sasuke just lay there, watching her sleep. He tried to guess what was on her mind when she slept, and it kept him entertained.

He heard the door to his room open and he pulled the covers up.

Sanosuke walked into the room.

"Tou-san, Kakashi-san says that you need to give him help."

Sasuke groaned. "Tell him to get the dobe to help."

"I think he was trying to handle someone. I recognized him… I just don't know from where. There was a scratched headband on his eyes."

Sasuke's eyes flew fully open. "Go back to your room." Sasuke leapt out of bed and grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his head. He suddenly thanked his wife's annoying need to be constantly ready for the next day. He grabbed his kusanagi out of a hidden compartment in his bedpost. He tapped his wife on the shoulder. "Take the kids and hide."

As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm. "Oh, no. I'm coming with you."

"You're naked." Sasuke countered.

"I'm getting dressed, smart one." Sakura said, putting on her bra. She grabbed her shirt and zipped it up. "I started while you were getting dressed." She slid out of bed.

"You're not going." Sasuke growled. He turned and left.

* * *

The strange thing was that Itachi wasn't struggling. Or asking to see Naruto. One would think he would be trying to capture Naruto; that was his mission, after all.

Kakashi heard the sound of a sword sliding from it's sheathe. Kakashi had Itachi restrained with an ANBU jutsu. It was near impossible to break out of, but he wouldn't put it past Itachi.

"Captured, Itachi? How unlike you." Sasuke hissed. He held his sword in his left hand. His index fingers were placed on the bottom of the blade. Kakashi recognized the form. Sasuke would put his hand on the butt of the blade, and then he would cut each of Itachi's limbs off. The chakra running through the blade would make the ordeal excruciating. "I expect better of you."

This was a completely different Sasuke. Malicious, sadistic, cruel, heartless. That was this _killer_ Sasuke. He was a murderer. It was probably a side effect of taking over Orochimaru.

"Otouto, you disappoint me. You were so passionate and caring for your family. Now, I sense something different." Itachi said. "But regardless, I did not come here to fight. Only to talk."

"What could you have to say that I could possibly want to hear?!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi heard the hiss of a blade swishing through the air and he jumped back. Sasuke's blade sliced through the principal seal of the jutsu, and the bonds restraining him vanished. Itachi untied the headband and threw it aside. He grabbed onto a tree branch in Sasuke's courtyard and swung himself onto it. Sasuke sliced through the branch. Itachi leapt to the wall and then up into the air.

Sasuke followed him into the air, swinging his blade madly, without control. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it, making him drop the blade. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm with his captured one and pulled, at the same time extending his foot. The kick knocked the wind out of Itachi, but Sasuke wasn't done. He rolled under Itachi and placed two fingers in the small of his back.

"This is my perfected Shishi Rendan."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Sasuke disappeared from under him. _Fast!_

Sasuke appeared to his side and punched him there. Itachi blocked it, but Sasuke had twirled in the air, hitting Itachi in the chest with his elbow and the opposite side with his fist. He hooked Itachi's arm with his foot and spun him. Sasuke launched a series of rapid punches and kicks into Itachi as his spun, frequently moving from one side to another to get at an undefended angle. After a few dozen blows, Sasuke whirled and slammed Itachi in the stomach with his foot, sending him flying to the ground. Sasuke placed his hands on the ground and launched himself away.

Itachi coughed up blood. He had used a layer of chakra to protect himself, something that he really didn't want to have to resort to. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"I said I did not come here to fight." Itachi rasped. "I come to tell you something."

"I repeat my earlier statement." Sasuke grumbled. He picked up his blade.

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!**

"Konoha killed the clan." Itachi blurted out. He was not going to die without Sasuke knowing the truth.

Sasuke froze. "What?"

"When the Kyuubi attacked 25 years ago, the government of Konoha immediately suspected the Uchiha clan of plotting it. So over the next several years, they monitored our clan, expecting a coup d'état. Well, our clan was persecuted so much that they did plan one. And our Tou-san was the leader of it."

Sasuke's eyes shook. Itachi looked past Sasuke and saw his family standing there. Sakura was the only one who knew what Itachi was talking about, and she was shaking as well. Kakashi was also shocked.

"The founding clans of this village were never friends. The Senju and the Uchiha hated each other, in fact. The Nidaime Hokage separated the Uchiha from the main government by establishing the Konoha Military Police. The coup plot didn't help raise the status of the Uchiha in the eyes of Konoha's government, in any case. Remember that night when you walked in on me, mother, and father talking? We were talking about my special place in the government. That special place being Captain of the ANBU Black Ops. I was a spy for our clan."

"But that doesn't explain anything." Sasuke reasoned. "If you were a spy, then why would you slaughter the clan?"

"Because I was a double agent." Itachi said darkly. "I was actually a spy for Konoha's government. Please, Sasuke. Hear me out. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Konoha's stability was more important… and I couldn't let you grow up in a war. I was four during the 3rd Shinobi war. I hated it. If the Uchiha rebelled, then other countries might take advantage and invade, starting another Great Shinobi War. I couldn't let that happen… so I killed the clan." Tears dripped from Itachi's eyes. "I never wanted you to know. Remember when I came back after Orochimaru's attack 12 years ago? It wasn't to kidnap Naruto. It was to remind the Konoha government that I was still here and to pay my respects to Sarutobi-sama. He was the one that protected you from the Elders. Otherwise, the Elders -Mitokado, Utatane, and Danzou- would have had you killed."

"But why did you leave?" Sasuke said. Tears dripped from his eyes as well as he sank to his knees. "Why did you leave me alive?"

"To protect you. I told you to hate me so that I would become the sole person you had emotion for. I told you to cut your bonds for that reason. If you killed me, which I had little doubt you would, you would gain your Mangekyou Sharingan. And then I… you might want to make your children leave. This next part is something that your children- your sons especially- should not hear."

Sasuke waved to his children and Sakura took them back inside.

"The final secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan is something that only one man has discovered. That would be Madara. Madara, long ago, went blind from overuse from his Mangekyou Sharingan. His brother offered him a way out. He offered up his own eyes. Madara tore out his own and his brother tore out his. Madara transplanted them into his own eyes. He achieved an even greater Mangekyou Sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Now, he had power over every Sharingan Doujutsu, and his Sharingan will never lose their light."

Sasuke and Kakashi were horrified and disgusted. "So you were going to give me your eyes?"

"No." Itachi replied. "I developed a kind of jutsu that will give you all of my Doujutsu to you. I will probably go blind, but it doesn't matter anymore. You have love now, as I once had. That bond has become even more important to you than your hate for me. So the jutsu is useless. Even if you kill me, you would not gain your Mangekyou. I could give you mine, but you would still go blind if you used them. It is a pain that I do not want to give you. You are everything that I have left."

Sasuke nodded grimly and wiped away his tears.

"I… Itachi, I forgive you."

**

* * *

**

After reading the last couple of Manga chapters, I knew I just couldn't kill Itachi off. He was just too much the perfect older brother. And I don't hate him anymore! YAY!

**So now you know that I'm not killing off Itachi in this story. **

**But there is also the matter of how I'm going to get the Elders to not kill him. Any ideas? I was thinking something along the lines of Naruto going Kyuubi on their asses once he finds out…**

**C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only: CHECK YOUR E-MAIL! I replied yes to your question. Feel free to send me any random sentences and I'll fit tem in**

**sasusauklova4eva: I know I got mixed up on my Chinese. I take French, not Chinese; okay?? **

**The rest of you: I need your help with my character skits/arguments/whateverthehelltheyare! I don't care if you're not a member of FF! Place random sentences in your reviews (make sure to label them) or in PM's. You will be recognized! **

**THE WINNERS OF TEH LEMON POLL IS...**

**Sasusaku and NaruHina! (Look, NaruHina actually didn't get that many votes, but I personally like it alot and I couldn't fit any of the others with where this story is going)**

**I AM DOING ALL OF THE FLUFF PEOPLE B/C I WANT 2!**

**Oh, and Thanks out to everyone that has ever reviewed, favorited, alerted, read, or even thought about this story!**

**Ydwtk**


	13. Author's problem

**Okay, this is where one can say oh shit.**

**Microsoft Word is being... tempremental right now and I can't acess any of my stories. I'm asking the computer tech in the room adjacent to mine for help, (ain't that a peice of luck) but I'm not sure when this is going to be resolved. **

**I'll do my best**

**Yours truly,**

**Ydwtk**


	14. His Last Gift

His Last Gift

As you can see by the title... this is not good news.

Marcus, A.K.A. youdon'twanttoknow, passed away at 7:37 last friday night due to his developing cancer. This is his sister here.

Marcus was a good friend and a good brother. He had good life, though not long. His stories can be continued by those who wish to. Just PM me with ideas and i'll hand over rights.

it was his wish. or would have been. Onewhowasborninhell and i will continue the stories.. but he's entering high school and me middle school so we'll be busy. Each of the "what if chronicles" will be distributed out and I'll combine them into a collection.

Just thought you would want to know.

Sammy


End file.
